egotism and intolerance
by maddyv
Summary: Modern day PnP. Ive tried to stick closely to JA fab book and characters but allowed for modern technology and sensibilities. By popular demand I have moderated the story to a T rating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth sighed to herself as she stepped out of the building she worked in. It was 7 o'clock on Friday night. It had been a long hard week and she was supposed to be meeting Jane for dinner at 7. She checked her phone, using it like a mirror as she stood on the tube heading towards Covent Garden. Her hair was a mess, there was a paint smudge on her cheeks and flecks in her hair. What was left of her work make-up was smudged and she just looked dirty. Her offices were upsizing and everyone was helping in the move, unfortunately that meant going in and out of rooms that were being painted (hence the flecks in her hair) and moving dusty boxes. There was nothing to be done for it now. She knew Jane wouldn't mind.

"She's seen me looking worse!" She said to herself.

As she stepped off the tube it started raining. "Great, this will really help how I look. They might not even let me in to the new restaurant that Jane chose." Again, to herself, a passerby gave her an odd look.

She was not one for melancholy and soon saw the funny side of turning up at a chic new restaurant to meet the world's most beautiful and lovely sister looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

The bouncers did raise an eyebrow at her but she was still let in. She passed through the crowds of well-dressed Londoners and saw the vision of her sister, at the bar with two colourful looking cocktails in front of her. An advert in the making she thought and stored the image away for future use. It was her job after all.

When Jane spotted her she jumped up in excitement and gave her a huge smile and warm hug before sitting down.

"Lizzie, you are here. How is the move going?"

Of course Jane was too nice to point out how bedraggled she looked!

"Good thanks. Painting is done, just needs furniture next week and we should be in by the week after. I am relieved. It's hard to keep up with my work load, encourage the team and help with the directions and moving. I've been in and out all day marking where furniture should go and so on."

She stopped to take a sip of her drink, Jane smiled fingering a wayward strand of her hair with paint flecks in "have you been helping out the painters too? Really Lizzie I am sure you are trying to do too much. I didn't think your promotion started until you were in the new offices."

"Well not technically, but I need to show Mr Lucas that I am up to the job. I am young to be head of the department. I don't want others to think I had special treatment because I am friends with his daughter!" Elizabeth noticed Jane's eyes moving off her and towards the other end of the bar several times while they were talking.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked, noticing a rather good looking gentleman at the end of the bar. If she had to liken him to an animal she would suggest a Labrador. Sandy blonde hair, all sticking up, eager eyes which were currently fixed on Jane. She looked back, Jane was actually blushing and smiling, looking down.

"Do we know the Labrador at the end of the bar?"

"Lizzie, you promised you would stop doing that after you offended Maria saying she was a field mouse."

"I only promised to stop saying to people what I thought. I can't stop thinking it!" They both laughed and the gentleman in question joined them making them jump

"Ladies, may I be so bold as to introduce myself? Charles Bingley at your service"

"Nice to meet you Charles Bingley, I am Elizabeth, this is my sister Jane"

"A pleasure to meet you both" but his eyes were unwavering from Jane who was smiling at him

"Are you two here for dinner?"

"We are indeed" answered Jane, so formally that Elizabeth snickered.

"Yes Jane, I thought this was a restaurant?"

"It is Lizzie, the seating area is over there" she waved to a collection of raised booth type tables where people were eating.

Lizzie suppressed a sigh, she hated places like this. Not quite a bar, or a restaurant or a club. Trying to be everything and succeeding at being nothing. Bingley didn't miss the opportunity

"Why we should join forces then, the tables are too big for two and it looks like my sisters are not coming. My friend and I would like to have some company!"

"Your imaginary friend?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked around her.

Bingley laughed. "No, that's my friend at the end of the bar" he pointed in the direction of a dark-haired man who was typing furiously on his phone. He looked up and Elizabeth felt a jolt of… well something. He was very attractive. Tall dark and handsome. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to join forces. She shrugged in Jane's direction who happily accepted the invitation.

"Perfect, I'll go secure us a table and collect my friend!" He smiled jovially at Jane practically bouncing on his toes as her walked away

"I changed my mind, not a lab but a lab puppy!" Jane rolled her eyes "I best refresh myself. Jane can I borrow your bag?" Jane was already passing over her bag, which Elizabeth knew had all manner of brushes, hair grips and make up that could repair the damaged state she was in.

As she made her way to the toilets on the other side of the bar she had to pass by their new friend and his companion. The atmosphere was loud in the bar but she heard their conversation with astounding clarity

"Darce come on, you promised to come for dinner with me, what's wrong with inviting two lovely ladies to join us?"

"Two? I saw one beautiful lady, I assume that's why you went over? The other is a wreck. What can she be thinking coming out looking like that? Although from what I saw even with some effort she probably is tolerable at best! And that's who you want me to sit with whilst you moon over your next love interest?"

"Come now darce, she wasn't that bad. And she seems funny. I am sure they will both be good company."

She moved away to avoid hearing the rest of the conversation, burning with humiliation. How dare he judge her like that? She made it to the toilets and splashed her face. Pushing away the unshod tears. She never really cared for compliments about her looks anyway, why should an insult bother her?

She washed her face properly, used Jane's hairbrush and twisted the flyaway parts of her hair up, allowing some of the curls loose at the back of her hair. She was never one for much makeup but she used a bit of mascara and some eye-shadow to put the finishing touches. She pulled off her work shirt leaving a plain black strappy top on which was flattering if a little plain for London on a Friday night.

She stepped back and surveyed the results. Not too bad. No paint, no dirt and her hair looked at least tamed if not pretty. She rummaged in her bag knowing she had put in a chunky necklace and some earrings in anticipation of being late off work. Once they were on she felt much more able to face Bingley and his rude friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - first attempt at modern PnP. Probably my only attempt. I am trying to keep it canon. Feel free to point out errors. I have written this story and will be updating quickly. Its not as well edited as my last lot of stories so forgive me any errors. if it makes you feel better point them out and I will edit as I go. Thanks for reading**

Chapter 2 egotism and intolerance

When she emerged, Jane was waiting for her

"They are over there, she said waving across the room. He's very cute isn't he?" Jane was smiling. Of course, that wasn't unusual for Jane.

"Yes, but remind me to tell you what I overheard his friend saying" Jane looked at her concerned and Elizabeth waved it away "another time. Let's just enjoy meeting a new person!"

They made their way over to the table on the other side of the room. Bingley jumped up as they approached "hello again. We've got a table and ordered a bottle of wine. The waitress will be back soon to take our food order." Elizabeth and Jane took their seats "Darcy can I introduce Jane and Elizabeth Bennet, ladies this is my good friend William Darcy. What brings you here this evening?"

Elizabeth didn't think he was going to pause for breath. When he did Jane told him they always tried to go out one night a week. Else they would sometimes not see each other for weeks. When they were asked the same question Charles launched in to an explanation

"We are celebrating. I've just successfully negotiated to expand my business to New York."

"Congratulations!" Jane sounded so enthusiastic and Bingley beamed at her

"Thank you. My father and I created the company and he had hoped to expand but we never managed to until now. Darcy here was a big help. He is a lawyer but also owns his own company which has a base in America, amongst other places." He clapped his friend over the shoulder but Darcy didn't lift his eyes from the menu, a brief frown flickered across Bingley's face before the happy smile settled back "and what do you two do?"

Elizabeth would have answered but the question, as with most of the conversation, was addressed to Jane so she let her answer "I work for the vetanary charity pdsa. I am a nurse at some of their clinics and hospitals, I vary."

"That's amazing." Lizzie rolled her eyes again at the enthusiasm unfortunately she flicked her eyes to Darcy and saw he was looking at her over his menu, she raised one eyebrow at him and he quickly looked down. She shook her head a little and focused on the menu again. When the waitress came back she ordered a burger, Jane had a Jamaican chicken salad, Bingley ordered the same. She had to cough to cover a laugh. Darcy ordered steak.

"Lizzie was going to go to study law but changed her mind to philosophy and psychology."

Darcy finally spoke up "what made you change your mind?"

Elizabeth looked right at him "I found I don't really like lawyers" she turned back to the others ignoring his look of surprise "mostly I found the combination philosophy and psychology interesting. Study of human though both past and present and how you can apply both to understand the people around you better. It's a big help in my job. I found I can read people pretty well and so I can figure out how to sell them something too."

"So you are in sales?" Elizabeth almost jumped at the sound of his voice, so far they had spent almost forty five minutes with him not saying anything, now two questions in as many minutes?

"No, I am in advertising" she was quite proud of her job and having been promoted to area manager recently she had good reason to think herself good at it "I am just starting as head of department. We are moving offices this week and I've been helping out. That's why I looked like a _wreck_ when I first got here" she was looking at Jane as she said it but saw Darcy blanch at the expression. She also saw Bingley shoot him a look.

Luckily their food arrived and everyone tucked in.

Lizzie was the first to finish, many people commented that she inhaled her food, but she couldn't change that.

"Bingley, you said something about sisters? Were they supposed to be here tonight?"

"Hmm yes, but Caroline and Louisa are notoriously unreliable. I don't think I told them Darcy would be here. They would never miss that!" He shot a grin at his friend who grimaced in response. "Do you have any other siblings? Other than Jane of course" he grinned his grin at her. Elizabeth was glad Bingley had shown interest in Jane and not her. He seemed nice but there was no way she could handle this much smiling.

"Yes, we have two other sisters. Mary and Lydia. And a dog Kitty" both gentlemen looked at her in surprise

"It was ironic! She's a very loyal, quiet old retriever and she follows Lydia around wherever she goes. She's practically one of us!" They all laughed.

"Four sisters in one house. I don't know whether to envy or fear your father! Although if they are all as lovely as you two he had no trouble I am sure!"

Lizzie and Jane exchange glances "well, uh. We are all quite different! Mary is studying religious studies and morality at university. She's quite opinionated on, well everything. Lydia is only 15 and is" Lizzie had to pause while thinking about her sister

"Energetic?" Jane supplied the kindest word, she did always think the best.

Lizzie laughed "yes energetic, I think my father was quite shocked when she hit teenager years. Jane here was always this lovely, I think I tested my mother more than my father, Mary was too devout to be any trouble. Lydia is making up for it all I think!" The sisters shared a laugh

Music started and the open area between the tables and the bar became a dance floor. Bingley immediately dragged Jane on to the floor sending Darcy a meaningful glance at Elizabeth. Lizzy just watched them walk away sighing, "foolishness and curiosity"

"I beg your pardon"

Elizabeth had once again forgotten there was a fourth at the table, or at least forgotten there was one who would talk. "Oh nothing!" He continued looking at her, with his deep blue eyes, she had only just noticed that having assumed dark eyes. "Just a quote about the first rush of love that it's nothing but foolishness and curiosity"

"George Bernard Shaw!"

Elizabeth looked at him quizzically "the very same." If she hadn't spent most of the night sat at the table trying to make conversation with this man she would now have something else to say. Instead she decided to leave well enough alone. She had had enough humiliation at his hands today. Darcy looked like he wanted to say something more and just opened his mouth when his phone rang. He snatched it up and said hello and was walking away before Elizabeth could blink. She actually laughed at the look of relief on his face.

Bingley and Jane popped back not long after and seeing her alone offered to sit with her. She declined suggesting they enjoy themselves, claiming fatigue, she started home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she got in her roommate and friend Charlotte Lucas was on the sofa watching a movie.

"Hi char" Lizzie flopped on to the sofa "what are we watching?"

"StarWars, classic ofcourse. How was your night with Jane?"

"Interesting. We met some guys" the effect was immediate, the TV was muted, cutting off Luke Skywalker mid-sentence.

"Tell all!"

Lizzie described the Labrador puppy and his response to her sister the swan. They laughed at the description.

"You said guy'S' pleural?"

"Hmm yes, Well the other one is not so easy to describe. In looks you can't ask for a better companion for an evening, but in temperament. Not so encouraging. A Black panther perhaps? Beautiful from afar, but you do not want to get close!"

"What makes you say that?"

"He was unbelievably rude about my lack of polish for the evening, then spent most of the night glaring at me across the table and barely saying anything. With Charles and Jane mooning at each other I felt like a third wheel!"

"Oh. Well I'm sorry it was a bust. I know you miss Jane when she is away." Jane's job was across a few different veterinary sites. She had specifically asked to spend some of her time at a clinic near their home town and one in the city. She also sometimes was hired out to private vets who needed temporary cover. It brought in a little extra money for the charity to help abandoned animals.

"No it's fine, I'll see her Sunday at home anyway. I'm done in, I'll leave you to Han-Solo and I'll see you in the morning."

Charlotte was a great friend of Elizabeths's from when they had met at Longbourn Junior school. The Lucases had moved away when Lizzie was 13 but she had always stayed in touch with Charlotte. They had gone to uni together and lived together ever since.

When a job had come up at Charlotte's dad's firm she encouraged Lizzie to take it, she had never looked back. Charlotte was very in to sci-fi, always had been. She was the black sheep of her family and the two had bonded over the fact that neither of their mothers understood them. She had long thought of her as a female yoda, not strictly an animal but she couldn't shake the image. Wise in many ways, but a little unrealistic at times.

The next day Elizabeth awoke to a quiet apartment, Charlotte usually stayed up late on Friday nights. Jane wasn't staying with them at the moment. When she was working at the inner-city clinic she slept on the sofa bed in their study. It was only small but comfy and far cheaper than hiring an apartment for a couple of months at a time.

As Lizzie was making coffee she wondered if Jane had got the train back home or had stayed with Charles. Her sister wasn't one to put out on the first date but there had definitely been a spark that Elizabeth had never seen before. Who knew. She was surprised when Jane appeared from the study an hour or so later, looking like she had stepped from the pages of a pyjama catalog.

"Jane, what a lovely surprise!"

"Morning Lizzie," she came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before settling herself at the breakfast bar "I had a wonderful night, thank you!"

"I don't think I should receive any credit there!"

"How can you say that? It was our night out!"

Lizzie just laughed and started preparing tea. "Not that you aren't always welcome but I bought you were going home tonight"

"Yes, well, Charles and I were talking and dancing so late that I quite lost track of time, I missed the last train."

"I see, and your first though was to crash here?"

Jane blushed again "well… Charles tried to convince me to come back to his house"

"That sounds like a tempting option"

"Lizzie! I wouldn't sleep with someone I've only just met!"

"Who said anything about sleeping" the look on Jane's face was enough to make Lizzie laugh. "I know Jane. I'm only teasing. So, I assume you like this boy? We've established no bedroom activities have occurred. Anything at all?" She leaned across the counter to look Jane in the eyes

"We may have kissed"

"Ohhhhh Jane you dirty stop out! Kidding!" She laughed again "any good?"

Jane sighed, (actually sighed!) Lizzie knew she was lost "amazing!"

They took their tea and curled up on the sofa to talk about it.

"Oh but what did you mean last night when you said you overheard something?"

Lizzie groaned and repeated Darcy's words, Jane looked mortified

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Jane. I'm fine anyway. He's not a lot of fun but it was bad enough when I was running so late, to have someone point out how awful I looked is pretty horrifying!"

Jane assured her that she had looked gorgeous, after her jaunt to the bathrooms!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane decided to stay in London for the weekend and spent most of it texting Charles. They travelled the train together to their family's home in Meryton, hertfordshire. A 40 minute train ride from the centre of London.

When they entered the house there was music at full volume coming from upstairs. Some kind of screeching angry metal music. Elizabeth thought it sounded like they were in pain and wanted the rest of the world punishing too. Which on reflection was probably exactly the point.

"Dad!" She found him in his study, which he had sound proofed three years ago "how are you?" She kissed him on the cheek and sat down. Jane kissed him and murmured something about going to help in the kitchen, once the door shut she sighed in relief

"New phase?"

"Apparently, her boyfriend thinks these guys are 'da biznes'"

"Please don't try to quote Kevin!" She laughed "have we not convinced her that this boy is no good."

Her dad sighed "she will not be persuaded, and the more we try the more stubborn she becomes."

Lizzie secretly wondered if he tried all that hard. She was only 15 and his boy was 16. He could ground her, or stop her allowance. Unfortunately, Mr. Bennet tended to take the easier path and either of those options would mean days or weeks of wailing. He was definitely a hibernating black bear. Grumpy if disturbed, best left alone. Mrs. Bennet was more of a hen, constantly squawking and squabbling but happy when surrounded by other hens. Mary reminded Elizabeth of a tawny owl and Lydia, well Lydia was hard to peg, she changed so much these days.

Dinner was noisy. Mrs Bennet seemed to think that life's ambition was to find a husband. Their character and stability had little concern to her and she would push her daughters in to any relationship that she could. She was the only one who couldn't see the issue with Kevin or 'spud' as he liked to go by. He thought it was cool because it came from a cool movie. He didn't appreciate the nature of the character he had copied.

Mrs Bennet's reaction to the news of Mr Bingley was loud and uncouth. She asked after his property and his income and wholly unhappy with her two eldest daughters non-committal responses.

"When I win the lottery" started Lydia "I will buy a whole new wardrobe and parade in front of Sally Goulding all day. She is so up herself!"

This started a round of the favourite game of the Bennets. Well Mrs Bennet and Lydia but the rest joined in to humour them.

Elizabeth's aunt and uncle Gardiner had won the lottery about six years ago. Not enough to buy private planes or anything, but they had bought some property and now spent their time looking after the houses, renting out and travelling. They always seemed to be travelling.

Occasionally Mrs Bennet would pipe up with an alternative like "when your father retires, or when Lizzie gets her Christmas bonus" but they mostly ignored these.

Mostly Elizabeth faced these Sunday's were equal parts irritation, embarrassment, love and acceptance. She was inevitably glad to return to her small but calm apartment on Sunday evening. This evening Charlotte wasn't home, which was unusual. She sent her a text just checking up and set about her Sunday ritual of tidying and cleaning and preparing for the week. She was able to set up her office this week and was looking forward to having her own space.

Charlotte hadn't returned when Lizzie had gone to bed, a short text to say she was fine was all that was forthcoming. She also wasn't awake when Lizzie left for work. Something was up, she would have to figure out what later.

She didn't have time to talk to Charlotte all week. Work was crazy but they were in their new offices and the new team was all set to start on Monday. Jane was back in the city Friday, but not to see Elizabeth, she was to see Bingley. Apparently, they had been texting all week. Lizzie was pleased for them.

Saturday was charlottes birthday. They had planned a matinee performance of Wicked, which Elizabeth was really looking forward to. That was Jane, herself, Charlotte and her little sister Maria, the field mouse. After they were to meet up for drinks and karaoke with some of charlottes friends from work. Charlotte was hopeless at singing but loved making an idiot out of herself at karaoke. Lizzie didn't understand but would do almost anything for a friend.

Jane had secured an invite for Bingley and Darcy, much to Elizabeth's chagrin. She had been hoping to never cross paths with him again having found him so intolerable the first time. She consoled herself with the knowledge that he did not like her and would probably avoid her all evening. If only.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darcy was not having a good time of it. His whole summer had been a bust. There were family issues first, then spending time helping Bingley had meant he hadn't paid as much attention to some business ventures and one, in particular, had not gone well. What did he pay his staff for? He would have to visit America soon to deal with a few things. Then he had met her. He hated new clubs/restaurants, he hated meeting new people. He had agreed to go out with Bingley to celebrate and Bingley had used the opportunity to pick up a date. He hated playing wingman.

When he had seen the two ladies Bingley was talking to he knew that Jane would be Bingley's object. She was just his type. He had looked at the other girl in resignation. Who would he be spending his time with! All he noticed was the dirt and the smudges. He had used harsh language to try and dissuade Bingley from his course. Once they made the table and Elizabeth and Jane joined them he could not believe his eyes. With minimal effort, the lady had transformed. Her eyes were sharp and expressive and her laugh was infectious. Once rid of the baggy work shirt her figure was light and pleasing and he found himself trying hard not to stare. Worse still she was interesting, intelligent and funny.

When she had made the comment that proved she had heard him he could have died from embarrassment. Here was a witty, beautiful woman that he had callously insulted just because she was a bit disheveled after a long day. And she knew about it. When he thought that couldn't get worse Bingley had abandoned him. He could dance but found it awkward when he didn't know the person well, then his sister had called nearly in tears. He had to take the call and didn't spare a thought for the girl he left behind, until he returned and she was gone and he realized how rude that would have appeared.

He had spent all week berating himself and wondering where she was and what she was doing. He could not shake the look in her eyes as she came up with a witty comment, or the sound of her laugh. When Bingley had said he was meeting Jane for drinks for one of her friends birthdays he had all but jumped at the chance to come along. And now she was avoiding him, he would walk in her direction only to find her turning her back. He would try to listen in on her conversations and try and figure out a way of joining when she would walk off. He was getting more frustrated by the minute. Finally, he saw her talking to Bingley and Jane and thought this was his chance. He walked straight up and said hello to both Elizabeth and Jane. They all looked a little surprised at the new arrival but he took the pause in conversation to ask how they found the musical.

"We both really enjoyed it. The music was powerful; I love a good musical" said Jane

"Me too" chimed in Bingley

"I love the idea of a traditional bad guy being a fallen heroine. Everyone is familiar with the wizard of OZ and everyone hated the wicked witch, who wouldn't with a name like that? The behaviour development is fascinating. I am also in awe of the music. I cannot imagine creating words so powerful." Jane was smiling indulgently at Elizabeth, Bingley looked a bit lost. Darcy looked, well he was impressed, but Elizabeth could only see ridicule in his expression.

He was just about to say something when a tall blonde lady joined their group. She was wearing a high fashion suit of some sort and had a Prada bag slung over her shoulder. False nails and thick brows made a picture of fashion but little taste. She draped herself over Darcy

"I've found you at last. This place is quite crowded. It's so good to see you both" she moved in for a kiss on Darcy's cheek. He had gone rigid at the touch and pulled away after a peck on the cheek.

"Caroline, how good of you to join us." Bingley looped his arm through hers and pulled her away from Darcy, who threw him a grateful look. "You have to meet our new friends. This is Jane and Elizabeth. They have just been to see Wicked the musical as part of their friend's birthday."

"Oh I love that musical. I have the song popular in my head all the time. Such a good message!"

Elizabeth almost choked on her drink and Caroline shot her a narrow look before turning back to Jane with a smile plastered on her face. "How lovely to meet you at last. My brother has barely stopped talking about you all week. I just had to swing by and meet you."

Elizabeth felt that every word was dripping with sarcasm but Jane looked thrilled and she didn't want to ruin her mood. She murmured a line about getting a drink and retreated only to find Darcy following her.

"Can I buy you a drink Elizabeth?" He fell in to step beside her

"Thanks but no. I've had enough for tonight. I see Charlotte waving me over, and by the looks of it Caroline wants you back." And with a cheeky grin at him she snuck away through the crowd. He just stared after her retreating form. How she managed to move so easily through such a think crowd was beyond him. He sighed and turned back to see Caroline waving him over.

Elizabeth came up to Charlotte in relief "phew, I'm glad I escaped that torture"

Charlotte looked towards her friend and the man she was talking to turned her way too. Elizabeth recognised him a moment later.

"Um hi. Long time!"

Liam Collins was another local boy that Charlotte and Elizabeth had known at Longbourn junior school. He had follows Elizabeth around for about a year asking her to be his girlfriend every few days, even though he was a distant cousin. He was harmless but a geek of the highest order, particular, picky and mostly intolerable. She had not seen him since high school and had no idea what he was doing here.

"Why Elizabeth Bennet, long time indeed! Charlotte told me you and she were still friends" he smiled a sickly smile at Charlotte. Lizzie looked over to see how she bore it but she was smiling back at him

"Can you believe it I ran in to Liam a few weeks ago at a Star Wars convention. We hit it off and are kinda dating!"

Lizzie thought she probably looked like a fish with how wide open her mouth was, she made a concentrated effort to close it but it dropped open again when Liam spoke

"Yes my dear Charlotte and I seem to be of one mind and one way of thinking. It is almost as if we are designed for each other!"

"Um, well. Congratulations. That's great. I assume that's why you keep sneaking out of the apartment?" Charlotte looked a bit sheepish. She turned back to Liam "and what do you do now?"

"Oh I work for the deburg hotel group. I am project manager for each new hotel and report directly to the managing director herself. The great Catherine deBurg. Such a wise lady, and a generous employer."

"I see. Well, congratulations. That sounds like quite the um opportunity. Charlotte how are you enjoying your birthday?"

"I've had a great time thank you. So many people out. It's been lovely." She looked at Liam and asked "Liam, would you mind getting us both a drink?" He said he would, in about ten words and moved off.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry not to have told you about Liam, I wasn't sure what you would think."

Lizzie stuttered but managed to get out a response that sounded like nonchalance.

"I have to ask you a favour. Liam is having is flat renovated and I said he could stay with us for a week or so. I hope you don't mind?"

Lizzie suppressed the groan. "Of course. I've got a busy few weeks at work anyway."

Charlotte looked happy "thank you Lizzie, I owe you!" She smiled at her excited friend and excused herself. She looked around trying to think of what to do. She could go back home for the week? Might be easier than staying in her own flat with a new couple. The walls were paper thin, she doubted Collins could do anything quietly, let alone bedroom activities. Yuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The whole group moved to the karaoke booth and various members volunteered to sing themselves silly. Charlotte got very excited when she found defying gravity on the list and persuaded Lizzie to sing along with her. Lizzie loved singing and Charlotte let her take the mike and she basically sang it solo.

Darcy just stared. She sang beautifully and with so much feeling about breaking through barriers and not following rules. Maybe he should take his sister to see this musical. When she had finished, Darcy wanted nothing more than to go up to her and say something, but she was surrounded by friends and he had no opportunity. He found a moment when she made to leave

"Elizabeth, are you leaving?"

"Yes, I am done. You are not singing?" She raised an eyebrow at him

"Um, no. I am not a fan of karaoke. Usually people pretending at talent they don't have." He glanced at Caroline who was currently screeching about love or something. Elizabeth just assumed that he was once again insulting her and her friend's ideas of fun.

"Well, I think you came to the wrong party then Darcy. Good night"

"Wait Elizabeth, I didn't mean you, you sang really… well it was so…. You have a nice voice."

Elizabeth just nodded at him. "Thanks" and made to turn away

"Can I give you a lift home?"

She stopped and looked back at him "really Darcy? You want to spend time in a car with me? I don't think so. I assume you are offering because Bingley suggested it or something. I appreciate the offer but I am fine." And before he could say anything else she was out of the door. He just stared after the first girl that had rejected him, all the more interested now.

.

Collins moved in the following Friday. By Saturday morning Elizabeth felt like she wanted to kill someone. How Charlotte put up with him she had no idea. But they did seem to just work well. Who'd have thought.

She called Jane later to talk, Jane could always calm things down. Charlotte and Collins had gone out and so she had a few minutes of reprieve.

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

"In roommate hell, how about you?"

"Oh I am great thanks. What is bothering you?"

"Well if it isn't the toilet seat up or the dirty dishes in the sink it's just the constant conversation about his employer. No one needs that much deference, I swear I'm expecting him to start calling her Lady Catherine any time soon. It's unbelievable. I cannot tell how Charlotte deals!"

"Lizzie" Jane chided "you have to make allowances for differences in interests and temper. They have a lot in common and his ... Quirks might not bother her."

Elizabeth felt suitably told off. "You are right of course Jane"

"Well I may have news to help"

"Tell me"

"I'm staying in London this week. The newcross hospital needs help covering some sickness and I asked if I could take it for a week."

"That's fantastic news Jane. It will be much better to have you staying!"

"I'm not going to stay with you. Bingley has asked me to stay with him. His place is much closer and… well much nicer."

"Jane Bennet have you been putting out?"

"Not yet"

"But this may be the week?"

Elizabeth could almost hear the blush on the end of the phone "we will see. I have my own room so nothing is definite!"

"Well I have to say this doesn't make it much better for me!"

"Wait. I haven't got to the best part. Darcy is staying at the moment, and Caroline lives there when she stays in London."

Elizabeth groaned "I fail to see how this is the best part."

"Well, Bingley and I wondered if you wanted to come for the week too. It's closer for your work and we didn't want Darcy to feel like he was being paired with Caroline, he really hates that. A fifth would make it less coupley"

Elizabeth frowned to herself thinking it didn't sound like much fun at all. At that moment Charlotte and Collins came back in. Collins sat down on the other part of the sofa took off his shoes and put his feet up on the coffee table, not far from where Elizabeth was sitting. They did not smell pleasant.

She decided he lesser of two evils would have to do. "Fine. I'll talk to Charlotte but hopefully see you after work on Monday!"

"Yay," Jane clapped happily "it'll be fun, you'll see. I'm cooking Monday."

When she shut off the phone Charlotte came in and asked what Jane was up to.

"She's staying in London this week with Bingley and wants me to act as a chaperone!" Charlotte laughed. "I'm gonna stay with them for a few days this week if that's ok with you? I assume you two wouldn't mind not having me in your way"

Charlotte looked concerned and spoke quietly "we don't want to chase you out Hun, this is your flat too!"

Elizabeth assured her she was only going at the request of Jane. Nothing against them. What's a white lie amongst friends?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Elizabeth walked up to Netherfield court on Monday after work she could hardly believe her eyes. She knew that Bingley lived in a fancy London Town house but this was one of those amazing groups of housing that had their own private gardens and who knew what else. Elizabeth had to work to keep her jaw off the floor. She was shown through the communal entrance by a doorman (a doorman really? Like a hotel or something) and to an imposing front door across a courtyard. When she was buzzed in Caroline met her in the lobby.

"Why it's Eliza? Is it not. Welcome. Do you not have any other bags?" She looked in astonishment at Elizabeth's small hold-all.

"No. Just this."

"Hmmm, well ok. I will show you your room and then Jane is in the kitchen."

That turned out to bear little resemblance to any kitchen Elizabeth had been in. It was bigger than their one in Meryton and was so shiny and clean. Jane was working away at the stove and Elizabeth gave her a warm hug.

"Elizabeth! How was work? Your team getting on ok?"

She talked about a few new contracts they were looking in to and some of the tasks the team were starting. She was finding it difficult to delegate but it was something she would have to learn.

"And you Jane? What's happened to get you back to London? I thought you were contracted to work in Hatfield for six months and London the other six?"

"Well the hospitals in London have had a lot of sickness problems so they couldn't cover this week. Mr Phillips sent an email asking if anyone would cover the extra shifts. Hatfield clinic is well staffed so I volunteered."

"I see, conveniently coinciding with an invite to this palace?"

Jane laughed "well no, I was planning on staying with you but Bingley offered and how could I refuse!"

The man in question walked in at that point. "Hello ladies, that smells amazing" he walked over and kissed Jane on the neck and peered in the wok. "Thai food?"

"Yes, Lizzie and I keep planning to go but not managed yet. We cook it a lot to make up for that! It's just about ready"

"Great. I'll get everyone to the table."

The food was delicious. Jane knew how to cook a good stir fry. Caroline spent most of dinner talking about shopping she had done that day, Bingley couldn't stop staring dreamily at Jane. Darcy still said very little. Occasionally looking at Elizabeth. She had to keep checking for food in her teeth and blow away hair. It was quite disconcerting.

After dinner Darcy and Elizabeth managed to get in to a debate about music. Darcy seemed to think that modern music was ruining the young people of society. Elizabeth scoffed, why was he acting like a grandpa? Even her dad didn't take that strong a view. And Lydia's music was pretty good at killing off brains cells so he should take that view.

Caroline kept trying to interject comments to help Darcy's arguments, but mostly they weren't well thought out and she really gave more fodder for Elizabeth. They both went to bed full of the other but with differing thoughts.

Elizabeth thought he was the most annoying, egotistical and disagreeable man she knew. Darcy couldn't help but think about the fire in her eyes as she argued the merits of some of the music around at the moment. He settled in his bed thinking he really wouldn't mind having her there with him. He thought well enough of himself that he had no doubt she would come to bed if he asked her, but he was not looking to get tangled up with a girl at the moment. Too complicated, and so consoled himself with thoughts of her instead.

Elizabeth was up and out early, managing to miss Caroline, Jane and Bingley entirely. She had the misfortune to encounter Darcy as she was heading to the door. Clearly he was an early riser too.

"Good morning" he ran his eyes up and down her. She looked flawless today.

"Hi, I'm heading out. Getting an early start today. See you later" she didn't miss the look and had a quick glance in the mirror as she passed. Not seeing anything out of place she shrugged and continued out of the door.

Much of the week passed as the first day did. Elizabeth was to return home after work in Friday. Jane and Bingley were going on a mini break Friday to Sunday and Jane would be back at home Sunday for lunch. Elizabeth reluctantly agreed. It had been three weeks since the last lunch at home and she tried not to go more than once a month.

On Thursday, as she was getting off the tube when a man ran in to her. She dropped her bag and watched her pens, hair grips, coins and work papers flutter to the ground. She dropped quickly and started gathering as the next tube would be along soon and the wind would be enough to blow all her work away. The man dropped next to her and started frantically gathering the papers

"I'm so sorry. I was completely not watching. Let me help"

She didn't look at him until she had gathered everything up when she did she caught her breath slightly. Gorgeous. Dark hair, fashionably falling in his eyes, which were a light brown, very expressive. Young but not boyish, slight stubble gave him a slightly rugged look. Tall but not overly so.

"Ummmm" she stuttered "thank you, and no problem"

He smiled and his whole face lit up. He looked so happy to see her, although that couldn't be so "I am sorry for bumping in to you, but not sorry that it gives me a chance to say hello. I am George Wickham. Who might I be speaking to?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Due to popular demand I have changed the rating to a T and will edit out the few risky scenes I had in this story. Is there anyone who would let me send them a chapter to check its content for me? there is one chapter that I am worried will be beyond the T rating that too much editing will affect the story. Thanks.**

Chapter 8

Elizabeth was worried she was drooling. The man in front of her was gorgeous. His accent was northern but with a trace of posh private school that made him sound a little old fashioned, in a completely adorable way of course

"Elizabeth Bennet, nice to meet you" she bobbed a silly curtsy and he laughed and bowed a silly bow

"At your service Madame!"

"Might I ask if I could escort you somewhere?"

They continued the silly old fashioned charade. "I am just staying with friends, they don't live far. I will be ok. Thank you"

"Well I am heading down Union road, if we are heading the same way would you like to walk with me?"

"As it so happens I am walking that way"

They walked together for a few minutes. She found that he had recently moved to London and was working, temporarily, as a barista. He was staying with friends and was looking for a more permanent job. He asked Elizabeth about her work and where she lived. She was deliberately vague. It would not do to be discussing anything too intimate with a stranger.

They neared a road that Elizabeth needed to turn up, not where Bingley's house was, but can't be too careful

"Well George. It's been lovely meeting you, but I best be on my way. Jane will be expecting me already."

"Yes, wouldn't want to worry her by loitering on street corners with a stranger" they both laughed. "Might I ask for your number? I would like to see you again sometime?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. He did seem to have an air of openness and charm about him. It had been a long time since she gave a guy her number. But this wasn't a seedy bar or nightclub. She shrugged. Sure. And she wrote it down for him.

Elizabeth was just about to turn down the road when she saw Darcy walking towards them. He had his eyes fixed on George and a second later George noticed him and turned white.

"Wickham, what on earth are you doing here?" Darcy was angry

"Just making a new friend. What's it to you? I didn't think you lived this way?"

"How dare you?"

George turned back to Elizabeth who was staring at the two of them "you must excuse my friend here Elizabeth. He was never one for manners. If you will excuse me I can see this conversation is not going to go well and personally I rather not make a scene here on the street." He turned and nodded to Darcy and then moved away rather quickly

"How do you know him?" Darcy was still seething and failing to moderate his tone of voice. Elizabeth flinched but then stood up taller

"Not that it is any of your business but I have only just met him. I don't know how you get away with being so rude. I have no desire to be shouted at for no reason. I've had quite enough of that at work thank you" and with that she turned on her heel and walked quickly in the direction of Bingley's house, thankful that it was her last night here, maybe she should have stayed at home after all.

That night was strained. Darcy had tried to talk to Elizabeth but he had only said that he had unfinished business with wickham and hadn't even apologized for shouting at her. They all watched a movie that night and Elizabeth could see that Darcy spent most of the night looking at her. She was quite intrigued by the occurrence between Darcy and Wickham but wasn't willing to give Darcy the time to explain. She had had quite enough of him.

It was a relief when she returned to her own place on Friday night. Charlotte was out with Liam and Elizabeth had the whole place to herself. She put her pjs on and snuggled in to the sofa with some popcorn and an old movie happy just to hear some alone time. When her phone buzzed she almost ignored it, curiosity got the better of her. It was a message from Wickham.

'Hey Elizabeth, or do you prefer a nickname? Liz doesn't seem right, Lizzie? Beth? Hmm not sure. It's George here. Wanted to text again to apologise for knocking you over and most of what happened after. Darcy and I go way back, as you can see we are not the best of friends. I hate that he came at me like that in front of you but I am grateful, you probably stopped a fight by the look on his face. I hate fighting so thank you!'

She was too curious and typed back

'Forgiven for the knocking me over incident. And you don't need to apologise for the other. Don't know what was up with him but he has some nerve. I am glad I helped, if I did. I am with you on the fighting thing.'

'Do you know him well?'

'Nope, but have been staying with a friend of his and he was there. It's been an interesting week, he is pretty grumpy. Come to think of it I am not sure why he was there. He must have his own house'

'He does, park lane. Very nice. Can't say why he was staying with your friend. Ha yes grumpy is a good one for him. Sorry you had to deal. Where are you now?'

'Back home, enjoying some movie time'

'A good one I hope?'

'Avengers'

'Oooh good choice. I love the marvel movies.'

They had a text discussion about superheroes before he came to the point

"I was wondering if you would let me buy you a coffee? Make up for nearly throwing you in front of a tube train!'

"Lol you don't owe me"

"Still?... Tomorrow?"

She agreed and they made plans to meet in Kensington. She smiled as he wished her good night. New friend, very cute. Good chat on him. Not bad. It had been a long time since she had had time for a boyfriend, maybe things were looking up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The coffee turned in to two and a walk around Kensington gardens. They talked for ages about everything. She told him about her school, Longbourn junior, where she had met Collins and Charlotte. About her crazy family and her new job. He told her about how difficult it was to find a good job in London. Working as a barista, the mate he was staying with.

It turned out his mum and dad had been close to Darcy's parents. His mum was their nanny helping raise Darcy alongside George. His dad used to manage the grounds of his country home, Pemberley. He was a landscape architect but Darcy had hired him full time when he had done such a good job many years before George was born. His parents had both died when he was still at school and they had taken him in rather than sending him to live with his only aunt in Newcastle. He had got on so well with Mr Darcy (senior) that he had paid for him to go to uni. This is when his tale became difficult. Mr Darcy died when he was in his first year at uni. Just before the first year exams George had asked Darcy if he would be paying for the rest of the years as his old man had asked, Darcy had said no and when George tried to question him he called his uni academic board of governors and got him kicked out.

Elizabeth was horrified. "How could he do such a thing?"

"Well, after old man Darcy died my attendance had slipped and Darcy managed to get the board to use that as a reason to expel me. My grades weren't great but I would have passed. Now I don't even have a year of uni to use as a higher degree. I can't afford to pay for another uni anyway and even if I could with an expulsion on record I can't get in anywhere."

"How awful. I'm so sorry"

"I also was quite good friends with his sister. Georgie. She is only 16 but such a sweet girl, like a little sister to me. She was having some trouble with bullies at her school and Darcy was out of the country so I came to stay with her at the beginning of the summer. Darcy found out and flipped. Kicked me out of the house, with no notice and nowhere to go and banned Georgie from calling me again. I have no idea how she is now that term has started again. I doubt Will cares enough to check on her!"

"I'm sorry George. That must be really hard. And to think he looked mad at you"

"He wasn't happy that I was staying in his house for a couple of weeks. Called me a freeloader and all sorts."

"But it was your house too for a long time"

"Yep, but there is no need to repine. I have found my way here and am happy to start again. I'll find a job sometime and take it from there"

Elizabeth really enjoyed her afternoon with him. He was fun to chat to and charming. At the end of the date she kissed him. He keenly returned the kiss. He was a good kisser, if a little handsy. When she stepped away she smiled.

"I'd like to see you again"

He grinned at her, "me too"

"Bingley is having a Halloween party next Friday. Big house big party I believe. You wanna come?"

"Will Darcy be there?"

"I would have thought so, but I am not sure."

"Well I shouldn't be scared away by him. I am sure we can let bygones be bygones. If it means I get to see you again I will be there"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before turning and heading to the tube station.

Life was going pretty well for Wickham. He even managed to whistle a little as he walked away from the pretty little firecracker named Elizabeth 'revenge on Darcy' Bennet. He had a few pounds in his pocket still. His little venture over the summer had been more profitable than expected, and fun too. He had a fairly easy job at the moment, which he would keep for now for respectability sake.

George was one of those people who lived for the thrills in life. Sex, drugs and upsetting Will Darcy were his main pursuits at the current moment. He just couldn't help but be a thorn in Darcy's perfect side. If only the old man hadn't died so soon he was sure he would have been written in to the will. Then he would be sitting pretty. But c'est la vie.

His contact in Darcy enterprises had passed on information that darcy had plans to go to a karaoke bar one evening. Who'd have thought the distinguished Mr Darcy would be caught in a karaoke bar? Wickham knew something was up and had followed him there. He had managed to sweet talk one of the girls of the group of friends and had found out it was a birthday party. He watched some more and saw the way Darcy looked at and chased after the pretty dark haired girl. Sweet figure, lush hips that swayed and a great voice.

Once Darcy was gone, and unfortunately the girl too, he had rejoined the group. Steering clear of Bingley and his sister. Not that they knew him. He used a false name and managed to garner some interesting information off the girl. He couldn't remember her name. He found out that Jane and Elizabeth Bennet were sisters. Elizabeth lived with Charlotte in London. Jane was dating Bingley and Elizabeth did not like Darcy. It was thought that he didn't like her either but Wickham saw the way he looked at her. Definitely interested at the very least. Really this girl talked too much but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that. He even found out that Elizabeth worked for the birthday girl's dad, so he had a way of tracking her down too.

She had even taken him home, Wickham chuckled at how easy some girls were. He had a plan forming for his next assault on Darcy's perfect life! Elizabeth turned out to be a bonus. Funny and cute and what a kisser. He was more than happy to persue her to see how she could be used against his enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lunch on Sunday wasn't nearly as gratifying for Elizabeth as her date on Saturday. Jane had brought Bingley and Mrs Bennet was unbelievably excited. She was over complimentary about him, over anxious about his needs and spent a good deal of time hinting that Jane would make an excellent wife. Jane bore the embarrassment well, Bingley looked a little shocked but like any good puppy was eager to please and just agreed with most things said. Mr Bennet was far too amused to stop anything and Lydia was too involved in her idiot boyfriend to hear anything. Mary was reading a text on morals in the modern day. Elizabeth probably would have found it interesting if Mary had wanted to share without suggesting that they were all going to hell.

Elizabeth turned back to the conversation just as her mother was inviting herself to Bingley's party on Friday. She watched aghast as Bingley actually said that all of Jane's family were welcome. Oh! this couldn't really get any worse. But it could.

.

Friday came. Jane had arranged to have the afternoon off and met Lizzie at Bingley's house around 530.

"Oh Lizzie good you are here. We need to set up some of the decorations before getting dressed up."

She walked in to a swanky version of a haunted house.

"Wow" Elizabeth just stared around her.

Light bulbs had been replaced with red bulbs, there were cardboard bats and coffins everywhere, fake spiderwebs decorated most of the house.

"What more decorations could you need?"

"The dance floor needs sorting"

The whole dining room was set up for food and general banter with a few silly spooky games, the living room had had most of the furniture moved or pushed back to make way for a dance floor and a DJ was setting up in the corner. They laid out a dance mat and moved some of the valuables to one of the spare rooms to keep it all safe. They then headed to the kitchen to set up the trays of food. Bingley had hired some caterers for the main buffet but the 'spooky snacks' were all plated up by them.

"Wow Bingley, you really go all out for Halloween!"

"Well it's a neglected tradition of you ask me. I spent some time in America not long ago and hey have mega Halloween traditions and parties, just trying to bring a bit of it across the pond!"

Lizzie was happy to go along with it all and was eager to see Wickham again. She and Jane went to the spare room to get dressed.

"Jane, how was Bingley after meeting our parents? Mum was awful!"

"She was just excited. I explained it to Bingley. He thought she was nice. And he didn't mind having them come today. Although I don't think dad is coming but Lydia is!"

Lizzie groaned "and is she bringing spud?"

"Yes, but I have an idea about how to get Lydia to dump him!" She explained. It might actually work. They would see.

"And how was your date last Saturday? Or are you trying to say it wasn't a date?"

Lizzie playfully hit Jane over the shoulder "well he's texted a few times. He's super cute and he was so funny. I really like him. I hope I can introduce you tonight!"

"Lizzie I would love to meet him. Just checking that you aren't taking it too fast. I know I'm not one to talk what with mini breaks with Bingley and all. This Wickham guy sounds nice but I am just a bit anxious about the story to do with Darcy."

"I know Jane. You hate to think meanly of people but some people are just mean. Maybe Darcy was just jealous of George or something. Anyway for your sake I will keep them apart tonight. More importantly I want to know if you and Charles have... You know"

Jane smiled "well no not yet, but tonight maybe? We've done, well stuff"

"Ooooh stuff. We sound like we are teenagers again." She chuckled "is he good at stuff?"

Jane smiled a very contented smile "definitely" they both laughed.

Jane was dressed as Wonder Woman and looked amazing, Elizabeth preferred a bit more clothing and went with cat woman. Still her outfit was pretty skin tight but showing less skin. They heard the doorbell ring, put the last touches on their outfits and joined the fray.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Not that any of you need help here but we are at the Netherfield Ball by this point. :)**

Chapter 11

For Elizabeth the night was full of ups and downs, Jane had the best night of her life, Mrs Bennet and Lydia were in awe. Darcy was resolute by the end of it.

It had started well for everyone. Darcy thought Elizabeth looked amazing as she stood with Bingley and Jane greeting people. Some of James work friends came and Elizabeth went off with them, to show them the layout. She stood chatting for a while before Charlotte came in, without Liam. He would be joining later apparently so Elizabeth got to enjoy a good chat about new boyfriends with her roommate, mostly just forgetting that Charlotte was talking about Liam.

As time passed Elizabeth began to think that George wouldn't come but given that he hadn't text continued to hope. She mostly avoided her mother, who spent most of the night pricing up the paintings, ornaments and anything else she could see. She hoped Bingley hadn't noticed but she was sure Darcy had.

At one point he came up to her whilst she was checking her phone and asked her to dance, she had said yes before really looking up and when she saw who it was she nearly ran the other way but decided that would be too rude and so took to the floor. The music had been an interesting mix of modern dance music, slow songs and intermittent Halloween ones. Elizabeth had led a good enough version of thriller and had many of the party laughing and joining in with Michael Jackson's epic Halloween song. Currently it was a dance track and she and Darcy started moving awkwardly together, when the track morphed in to something slower she would have walked away but he took her hand and pulled her into a waltz hold. She was so surprised that she complied and they started waltzing.

She giggled "I have to say this is the first time I have waltzed at a Halloween house party" he smiled at her and her breath caught a little at how much it changed his face

"A first for everything, but you have a talent for inspiring others" he nodded around the room where several couples had followed their lead and were waltzing around the room, some with more success than others. She felt his arm tighten around her and looked down.

"Darcy I believe you once told me that you don't forgive easily"

"William please, only my mates from Cambridge call me Darcy, it's a nickname I would like to shake but can't. But yes, I did say that, although only after you forced me to admit a personality flaw"

"Are you cautious in bestowing this resentment or can you be swayed by jealousy or intolerance?"

A brief look crossed his face, one she could not place "I would like to think not. Why do you ask?"

"I just haven't figured you out yet, not much about you makes sense."

"I think you'll find I am not that complicated, but perhaps you should reserve your judgment until you know me better." The music ended

"I am unsure that I will have that chance" he looked a bit surprised and she finished "our dance has ended and we can't seem to have a conversation under normal circumstances without quarrelling "

He leaned in and whispered "perhaps we will dance again sometime" she shivered slightly as he turned and walked away. Elizabeth saw Bingley and Jane heading to his bedroom later that night and knew that Jane would not be home till the next day, well later today she thought looking at her watch. She had hustled her mum and Lydia out a few hours ago pointing out the last train would be leaving soon and not wanting them to try and wrangle and invite to stay.

Lydia was far too drunk for a fifteen-year-old but her mother could deal with that. Spud had left earlier in the evening and Lizzie hoped she would not have to see him again. She finally felt able to leave herself and she Charlotte and Liam sprung for a taxi. The monetary cost was acceptable but five minutes in listening to Liam go on about how amazing the party was made her think about asking the driver to pull over and walking across London to get home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - sorry in advance here. I hate how Charles and Jane get all muddled up here. but this is PnP after all! :)**

Chapter 12

The next morning brought a text from Wickham and a bunch of flowers. The note on the flowers just said sorry. The text said.

"I hope the flowers brighten up your morning, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to brighten the night. I had to cover at work till late then my mate needed help with something, given he's letting me crash I couldn't say no. Hope it wasn't too dull. :)"

She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to believe him but if it were true why not text yesterday? She sighed and put her phone down, curling up on the sofa with a book. Charlotte emerged not much later and they happily chatted about the party.

Jane came home late afternoon with a happy smile.

"So, how was your night?"

Jane hid her face in her hands "oh Lizzie" and she moved in for a big hug "it was amazing! He was amazing, we stayed up half the night!"

"Wow. Stamina!"

Jane coughed and blushed

"No need to be embarrassed Jane, you have been dating a month! How did you leave things?"

"Well he has to go to his new office in America tomorrow. He said he should be back by Wednesday or Thursday. He was going to call me before he got on the plane tomorrow and again when he gets back!"

Elizabeth frowned thinking about something Charlotte had said a few weeks back "Jane how often does he call you?"

"Once a day, sometimes twice"

"And text?"

"Once or twice more, why Lizzie?"

"And how often do you call and text him?"

"I always reply to his texts"

Lizzie shook her head a little "never mind. He just might need a bit of encouragement when he gets back"

Jane smiled "ok Lizzie. I just don't want to bother him. I know he's busy at work. So I usually just wait for him to call."

"Of course. Think no more on it."

Jane had transferred her work to the local clinic for the time being. It was about a month early but with all the sickness absence they needed more help in the London hospital anyway. She moved her stuff in that weekend and the three of them went out to dinner to celebrate. Jane kept checking her phone.

"What's wrong Jane?"

"He's not called. And his flight takes off soon"

"Why don't you call him?"

"Oh he must be busy. I wouldn't want to bother him."

Jane was not at the table when the phone buzzed. If it had been a call Lizzie would have picked up and gone to find her but it was a text so she didn't. When Jane got back she mentioned the text. Jane looked at it and bit her lip, a frown on her face.

"Everything ok?"

Jane passed the phone over

"Sorry no time to call. Getting on the plane now. See you later"

Elizabeth read the text. It seemed harmless but when compared to his other texts it was completely devoid of emotion, totally unlike the Bingley that Jane was used to. Elizabeth handed the phone back and said

"You have to text back, now, and say you'll miss him, you love him. Anything."

She typed a text and showed Lizzie

"I understand, sorry to have missed you. Have a safe flight. Looking forward to seeing you next week."

Lizzie added an I'll miss you and sent it. The i-message just read 'sending'.

"He must have switched his phone off for the flight. He won't get it till he gets to New York. We will just have to wait and see. I'm sure everything is fine. He's just busy, like you said!" Elizabeth wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. They finished up and all went home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

No word from Bingley until Friday then just another text

"Hey. Business here is going to take much longer than I thought. I'm not sure when I'll be back in the UK. Think we should take a break. Long distance relationships don't work well."

Elizabeth got home at 7 to Jane staring at her phone. The time stamp on the message was 4 pm.

"Jane" Elizabeth started carefully. She looked up. Her face was white, eyes red and puffy, tears dried up but the tracks were still evident. " oh Jane " and she held her while here sister sobbed again.

"It must have been me. He was fine until we slept together. Could it have been that?"

"No Jane. I am sure that he is not that sort of guy. And if he is then he completely deceived you and he's a dooche. Definitely not worth crying about." Jane laughed at the term. "That's better." She sniffed "ice cream?" Jane nodded and Elizabeth got up to get them both some.

Charlotte came home not much later and joined in the ice cream fest. She had sent Collins back to his place.

"Do you think he just met someone else in America? Someone better?"

"Jane there is no one more beautiful or more lovely than you. If he fell for an American tart then he's an idiot!" Elizabeth would have used harsher words but sensed Jane wasn't ready for Charles bashing just yet. Time would come and she already had some choice insults ready.

"Have you replied?"

Jane sniffed "what's there to say? He was pretty clear."

"His timing couldn't be worse. Makes him look like a total d**k!" Piped in Charlotte "just after that party and what happened between you. Looser!"

They continued to alternate between gentle Charles insults and pro Jane comments for most of the weekend. They eventually persuaded Jane to text Caroline but the reply, when it came, was non-committal. She had come out to America with her brother. It was loads of fun, so much to do. Met loads of new people. Didn't know when they would be back. Asked Jane to keep in touch. Jane had replied but there was nothing back again.

Eventually Elizabeth persuaded Jane to text Charles. She didn't agree with what Jane said but thought at least something was better than nothing.

"Charles. I don't know what happened to make you want to take a break. I can't help but think I have done something. Please just talk to me and tell me what is wrong. I would be fine with a long distance relationship for now. I am due some annual leave, maybe I could come and visit? I don't want to leave things like this. Missing you. Jane."

She hit send and waited. Elizabeth tried to distract her but nothing could. She just stared at her phone for the rest of the evening.

Across the Atlantic on a table a phone buzzed. Some very manicured nails picked it up and checked who the message was from. She looked around and pressed a few buttons deleting it. Putting the phone back down just as her brother got back to the table.

"Well brother, let's go for a walk around Central Park!" He checked his phone as he picked it up. Nothing. Off they went.

.

After a week of moping Jane began to realise that there was not much to be done. She would get up go to work and come home. She ate when she should do and went out with Elizabeth or Charlotte when asked. But Elizabeth knew she wasn't all there. She could see the underlying ache and ached alongside her.

Wickham continued to text. Saying supportive things about her sister and generally being nice. She had gone out for coffee again and met him for lunch one day. She wasn't sure about him but he was trying very hard and was being so nice to Jane. A text came through one Thursday

"Hey gorgeous. Wondering if you wanna go out tomorrow night? Friday night on the town? Won't be any fun without you! Hope Jane is feeling better. He sounds like a dick if you ask me. GW"

Jane looked up at Elizabeth's sigh

She answered e unspoken question "Wickham" Jane nodded

"I don't know why Charles said you shouldn't see him."

Lizzie looked up "what?"

"Oh I had asked him about Wickham, just if he knew him. After you told me that story. Charles said he didn't know him personally but he was bad news and you shouldn't see him."

"Why would he say such a thing if he didn't know him?" They looked at each other "dammit, Darcy is spreading lies about him. He tried to tell me to stay away too. Ordered me. Like he has any right to do that. Oh! those guys make me so mad!"

On a whim, she text him back

"yes, night out sounds good. I need a few drinks! Meet you tomorrow at 7?" Forgetting that a moment ago she hadn't wanted to go out.

"You wanna come Jane?"

"No. I'm gonna head home for the weekend. I'm sure you said you would come home too."

Elizabeth groaned "I did. But at least aunt Madeleine and uncle Edward are going to be there. I'll leave Saturday morning."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elizabeth was running late at work again. She had had a meeting with a new client at two and it had run way over. Promising for future business but still. It finished at 5 and she had to stay to write it up. She headed out having only had a cereal bar for breakfast and a muffin for lunch. Wickham was waiting for her and already had a cocktail for her. She greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, is this for me?" She took a swig, it did taste strong but it was a favourite cocktail of hers and she knew her tolerance "I'm starving. Shall we eat?"

He told her a story about a customer at work that had gone crazy over an order error which had her laughing while she finished off her drink and they studied the menu. He fetched her another and ordered food. The food was really slow coming, somehow she managed to have two further cocktails before the food came. Even then she didn't seem to eat much. Usually she was starving by this time but they were sharing platters and Wickham ate most of it, another cocktail quickly followed and then he was dragging her on to the dance floor.

She was having a blast. He was a good dancer and was paying for everything. He was talking to her about how great she was and how beautiful. Usually compliments like that would irritate her but not today. She happily settled in his arms as they danced very close and it wasn't long before they were kissing furiously. He broke the kiss and worked his way down her neck to her ear.

She was reveling in the sensations but her brain was muddled and she knew she was more drunk than she should be. He whispered something about going back to her place and part of her really wanted to go. It had been a long time and he was funny and cute. She found herself nodding and she stumbled after him across the dance floor.

The cold night air hit her in the face and brought her back to herself somewhat.

"wow, George I am far more drunk thank I should be. I'm gonna have to call it a night."

He moved her over towards the side of the building and pressed her up against the wall kissing her again and whispered

"I think we should call it a night, together" he ran his hands down her sides and pressed himself against her leaving her in little doubt what he had in mind. Before she could answer he was kissing her again and working his way down the sensitive areas of her neck

"I'll call a taxi"

She shook her head a little, clearing her mind of the fog that had settled there.

"George, you have to stop. I want to go home. alone"

He looked at her and she caught the flash of anger in his eyes before he settled in to a more pleading look

"Aww Lizzie, we are having so much fun. If you don't want me to come home with you thats cool, why don't we go back inside and have another drink? a coke?"

She thought about it and probably would have if she hadn't seen the anger there, she was a bit worried what he would do and stepped away from the building, where they were partially concealed. She led him back to the front of the club, where there were bouncers outside the door, as if leading him back inside. Once there she stopped and said.

"thanks for a great night. Text me?" and she gave him a quick kiss and waved a taxi over. She smiled at him as she got in and knew that if the bouncers weren't there he would have tried to follow her or argue more.

 **A/N - The original version of this chapter was very different. it got initially changed when I decided to change the rating, then changed again at the request of a lizzie fan. (you know who you are!) I hope this suits you better :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wickham was fuming. It was all going so well, she was drinking everything in front of her not realising he had put double shots in all her drinks. Then she had just left him there in front of the club. What a tease. If only she had come back in to the club with him he could have slipped something stronger in her drink. He would be in a much better mood this morning if he was waking up there rather than on his mate's sofa. To top it off his mate was getting a bit annoyed with him crashing. He was going to have to find somewhere else soon.

He was now facing a decision. Elizabeth was proving to be harder to get than he anticipated and although he did like the chase he wasn't sure this girl would be worth it. Given that Darcy seemed to be long gone he couldn't even figure a way that she could be used against him. He had had a peek through her phone whilst she was in the ladies and there were no texts from Darcy at all.

On balance he thought to move on to greener pastures.

.

Lizzie found time to sit down with Jane and talk through what had happened with Wickham, she had so nearly brought him home and was really annoyed with herself for being so forward.

"Oh Lizzie, you hardly ever get that drunk what happened?"

"I know Jane, I was still mad about some things at work, and excited cuz the meeting had gone well. I had hardly eaten anything. He was so chatty and charming and drinks just seemed to keep coming! I feel really stupid!"

Jane gave her a hug "Look its done, you left, do you want to see him again?"

"Im quite embarrassed. I did like him but looking back he was so pushy most of the night. I'm so glad it was so cold out, shocked me right back to myself" she sighed.

"Lizzie stop telling yourself off. It was a night out. You are an adult and allowed to drink. And nothing happened."

"I think I just need a bit of time, He looked a bit annoyed at the end of the night. I do like him and wouldn't mind taking things further, but I am just not ready for sleeping together. Thats a big thing for me"

"then tell him that, he should respect that, or he's not worth it"

Wickham had sent Elizabeth a few texts that night but she had ignored him at first but replied the next day

 _'Hi, Sorry for the late reply, dinner at home was busy. I had fun on Friday but I don't usually get that drunk. I like you a lot and would like to see you again. Maybe coffee next Saturday?'_

He had tried to get her out drinking again, failing that he had tried to invite himself to hers for the evening but she had said no. After that he had just stopped texting.

She had another talk with Jane and they had decided he was only really interested in one thing from her, which she wasn't willing to give without a proper relationship.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Christmas came and went and with it a few invitations for Elizabeth. The first and most pleasant was that her Aunt and Uncle were going to Spain in the summer and invited her to go along. She had been a few times but was keen to go back. Her company was looking to expand abroad and someone who spoke Spanish would be important. She spoke it to a degree but some native practice would do her good.

The second was to spend a week at a new hotel of Liam Collins' employer. Apparently she always invited family and a couple of key employees to try out the facilities. Liam had been invited and allowed to bring his girlfriend along. The fact that her friend worked in advertising meant she was welcome to come too. A week at a luxury spa hotel in exchange for a week putting up with Liam and this Catherine lady? It was a close call but eventually luxury won out.

Bingley had returned to the UK but hadn't tried to get hold of Jane. She couldn't quite bring herself to blame him but allowed Lizzie and Charlotte to disparage him for her. They tried to persuade her to call him but she was too uncertain to try that. She carried on as she had been, one day after the next. If everything around her seemed a little duller no one need know.

Charlotte and Liam were moving in together after the trip to the new hotel and Jane was going to take her room and work in London full time. The job was more demanding and helped keep her mind off things. Also, being at home was awful with Mrs Bennet lamenting the loss of Bingley and Spud.

It was with real sadness that Elizabeth packed up to leave Jane one Friday in March.

"Are you sure Jane? I could cancel!"

"Don't you dare," Charlottes voice floated out. Jane smiled. Elizabeth cringed at the imitation of her usual smile

"I will be fine. I'm working this weekend and going to stay with aunt Madeleine for a few days next week, as you well know!"

Elizabeth sighed and then Charlotte ran up. "That's Liam," she was holding her phone, "he's at the door."

They linked arms, picked up their bags and with one last hug for Jane they walked out of the door.

Elizabeth tried not to listen as Liam droned on

"You will both be amazed at Catherine's new purchase. Rosings park hotel has all the best facilities. 9 hole golf course, full service spa, dancing lessons, outdoor sports. A tennis court, swimming pool. Of course, the hotel isn't open yet but it will be by next week. We are just checking everything is working right. Catherine likes to check everything is in order personally. She is attentive to these sorts of details..."

And so he continued as they drove to Kent. She would have stopped listening completely had a name not caught her attention.

"... And of course you will get to meet her nephews. Fitzwilliam and Darcy. Both very fine gentlemen. Superior society if ever I saw it"

Elizabeth couldn't help but interrupt "Mr Darcy will be there!"

Liam looked a little surprised at the interruption. Weather it was because he was surprised she was listening or that she would dare to interrupt was hard to tell.

"Why yes. Did I not mention it? Catherine always brings a few family members and one or two staff. This time I am allowed to come because I am to manage the hotel as it opens. She has also brought her assistant Anne. Who is charming. Darcy and Fitzwilliam will stay the week too. Of course, I met Darcy at that Halloween party. I had quite forgot you knew him."

Elizabeth just stared out of the window. Shit, she wasn't sure she wanted to see the arrogant man of last year. Too many bad memories from that time, she didn't want to drench them up again. Thank god Jane didn't come. In the end, she resolved to be polite, her courage would always win over her fear.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When they pulled up at Rosings park hotel Elizabeth's mouth fairly dropped open. It looked like something out of a magazine, it was a very impressive building. The concierge was waiting for them.

"Welcome sir, madams. Ms De-Burg is in the sitting area awaiting you and requests you see her before being shown to your rooms."

Elizabeth almost snorted at the formality of the speech, but restrained herself and followed Charlotte and Liam to the sitting area which was decorated in a rather formal way, not what she would call relaxing.

"Ah Mr Collins, Miss Lucas and " she looked Elizabeth up and down "Miss Bennet. Welcome to Rosings. Mr Collins you seem to be late"

"A thousand apologies Ms De-Burg, the traffic getting out of London was atrocious"

"There is always traffic Mr Collins, that is no excuse" she waved away what he would have said next "why you barely have time to get dressed for dinner. We are eating tonight in the formal dining room. You will find an itinerary in your rooms. Dinner dress is smart dress" Elizabeth wondered why she looked at her when she made this point "we will be meeting at 730 sharp"

And with that they were dismissed. She would have shared a giggle with Charlotte but she was listening to Liam mutter furiously about the importance of punctuality. She followed them out of the room and was taken to her room.

Given that there were no guests she was given a junior suite. An absolutely gorgeous set of rooms. A tub you could swim in; a large, comfy sitting area and the biggest bed she had ever laid eyes on. She really wanted to jump up and down on it like a six-year-old but remembered Liam reminding her about timeliness as she shut her door and decided to get on with the matter of refreshing and dressing. She had several cocktail dresses and one formal gown. Plus day and sports wear along with her swimsuit. She had thought she would be ready for anything but after meeting 'Lady' Catherine she wondered if she should not have bought more outfits. Ahhh well she sighed. Too late now.

She chose her little black dress for dinner. Simple but elegant and she knew it looked good on her. When she came down she found everyone else already assembled and they all turned to stare at her. She resisted the urge to pull on the slightly short hem line as Catherine looked her up and down again. Was she a nodding dog in a previous life? She must have looked ok because she turned away without comment. While Catherine barked some orders at the waiters she made to step towards Charlotte only to find her way blocked by someone she did not know.

This man was not overly tall and slightly broad shouldered but in a way that suggested muscle not fat. He had a wide smile on his face and the moment he spoke she knew he would be friendly

"Elizabeth Bennet? Pleasure to meet you at last. I am Richard Fitzwilliam. This grumpy bugger is my cousin" he gestured to Darcy who she had noticed on the edge of the group when she had walked in. She had purposely not looked at him, now that she did she noticed he was staring at her again.

"Nice to meet you Richard. Have you been anticipating this meeting? Because if so I am sorely likely to disappoint."

"I doubt that" he helped her sit down and took the chair next to her

She rolled her eyes "no you are right, if your information is coming from Darcy I hope to be an improvement on his opinion of me"

A look of confusion crossed Richard's face before he changed the subject and asked about their journey.

The food was delicious, conversation with Richard was fun. He reminded her of a gorilla. Mischievous when wanting to be but powerful when needed. She liked him a lot and was hopeful he would make her stay more interesting. Anne, Catherine's assistant, was very tall and slender and hardly ate anything. A crane maybe, carefully wading this way and that looking for just the right morsel. Elizabeth was worried she would blow away. She was clearly interested in Darcy but he paid her very little attention. Of course, he hardly paid anyone much attention, occasionally throwing her and Richard black looks when they laughed together over something.

After dinner, they were instructed to go back to their rooms. The tour was happening tomorrow morning and tennis in the afternoon. Elizabeth had hoped to explore a little and she was going to see what she could manage.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Allowing for a tight timetable Rosings park was a very nice hotel. The amenities were well situated and fun. The gardens were beautiful, somehow she had managed to walk with Darcy on a few occasions. He had also come across her swimming once and swam with her for a bit. He had looked at her a bit too intently in her swim suit and she had pushed herself harder to try to escape his piercing eyes. She was still mad at him about Wickham and she knew he must know something about Bingley but when she had asked he had said that Charles was busy and changed the subject.

About half way through the week she was on her way to the spa. The activity today was golf, which she couldn't play and had declined a lesson. She was just about to enter the changing room when she heard a whistle down the corridor. She turned and saw Richard gesturing to her.

"What's up Richard?"

"The grounds men use quad bikes to get around. I've swiped us one. C'mon, let's go biking!"

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, she had always wanted to go quad biking properly, she had messed around on a track once but that was tame. She jogged after him

"What's with the speed?"

"Don't wanna get caught!"

"Everyone is playing golf; they are miles away"

"You never know!"

She laughed and gladly jogged alongside him. Once they had got around the side of the hotel he slowed down and gestured "your chariot m'lady" a fab double seated quad bike with two helmets sat ready "have you ever driven one?"

"Only once on a track"

"Maybe I should start driving. We can get you behind the wheel, so to speak, later?" She nodded her agreement and put on the helmet. He laughed and chucked he under the chin, like a child

"Soooo cuuuute" he said in a very baby voice

She raised an eyebrow "you should look in a mirror or before saying something like that!" And she patted him on the helmet and giggled.

They claimed on and off they went. Richard was a good driver, fast but not dangerous. He took her out along the fields pointing out the golf course and where Rosings grounds ended. They got to the top of a hill and got off looking across the fields to the imposing hotel.

"Do you not like Darcy?"

She jumped at the question "why do you ask?"

"You seem to be trying to avoid him. And scowl every time he talks to you!" He smirked

"I don't really have much thoughts about him." She knew she was lying but didn't want to be rude

"He likes you"

She laughed "no he doesn't. He just likes to argue with me"

A small smile crossed Richards face but she didn't say anything else.

"He's a good guy." She merely raised an eyebrow at him "loyal to his family and the ones he loves. Like that Bingley guy. Keeps getting involved with the wrong girls, Darcy had to save him again last year. Second time Bingley's been head over heels for a gold digger who was cheating on him. Dunno how Darcy always finds out but he always protects him."

Elizabeth was just staring at him "when was this?"

"Last Halloween I think. Not sure of the specifics"

Lizzie turned away to hide her expression. How could he do that? And what was this nonsense about cheating? Probably just too low class for his friend. Grrrrr she wanted to hit something. No, not something, someone. That smug look on Darcy's face. She jumped when Richard addressed her

"Do you want a go?"

She smiled, yes that would do. She drove around for a while feeling much better after a bit of speed, Richard was impressed

"That was quite some driving Miss Bennet! Who'd have thought." She laughed at the name. Richard was ridiculous sometimes. Shame, she would like to be friends with him but given his connection to Darcy she doubted she would see him again after this week.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That night was dancing. She had already been told to wear a ball gown. After her afternoon with Richard she would much rather miss the whole evening but knew she would not get away with that.

She dressed and went down to the ballroom. She was the first down this time and the dance teacher was just setting up the music.

She chatted for a few minutes before he turned away to set up the equipment. A cough brought her attention from one of the paintings to the door. Darcy was stood in his tux looking far too good. He stepped towards her as Richard and Anne entered. Richard asked Anne to dance with him and Darcy held his hand out to Elizabeth.

Looking around she could see she didn't have much choice and took his hand. The music started and the instructor turned to the two couples.

Darcy took Elizabeth confidently in hold and started waltzing. The instructor looked over them and nodded before turning to the other two.

"I said we would dance again Elizabeth."

She cursed the shiver that passed through her at the sound of him saying her name

"You were correct" she didn't say anything else.

"Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes thank you"

"Not talkative this evening?" He spun her away and back again. He noticed her quiet but was too content holding her to him. His hands resting on the small of her back feeling her warmth through the soft silk of her gown. From his vantage point he had a fabulous view and so was trying not to look down.

When Collins and Charlotte came in she used the distraction to extract herself and claimed a need for a drink. She retreated to the bar and ordered a glass of champagne. When Darcy followed her she wasn't surprised but she was a little disappointed. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Elizabeth." She turned, not realising he was so close and before she knew it his mouth was on hers. Now this kiss took her breath away soft but firm with gentle movements, his hands holding her steady but not groping. She shocked herself back to reality. Darcy was kissing her. She summoned all her strength and pushed.

She probably wouldn't have made much of a difference but Darcy realised what she meant and stepped back. He had a look of confusion on his face

"Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth laughed. A humourless incredulous laugh "wrong? Everything is wrong. What do you think you were doing?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "do I need to explain?"

She probably would have laughed at his joke if the situation would have been anything else "you need to explain why you think it is ok to be accosting me!"

"Accosting you? Were you not expecting this. Did you not invite me away from everyone for this very reason?"

Lizzie just stared open mouthed at him.

"Elizabeth Bennet I have admired you for almost as long as I have known you. I have tried to fight my attraction to you but it cannot be overcome and this last week has taught me that I am in love with you. I dread introducing your family to my acquaintances and I know that my family will think very poorly of my choice but I have to have you in my life."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

With this declaration Darcy stepped forward and cradled her cheek with his hand and started to lean in. Elizabeth was momentarily stunned by what he said and it took her brain a minute to catch up with his actions. When they did she stepped back and raised her voice

"Stop" he looked surprised again, she moderated her tone

"Really Mr Darcy are you surprised? After all you have just said about fighting your attraction to me and what a poor choice I am for you. You are surprised that I would say no?"

"I did not mean…"

She interrupted. "No you meant exactly what you said."

"Would you have preferred that I lie? That I said how much I want you how I long for you and not acknowledge that I could do better?"

"No sir. I would much rather you told me the truth. Your truth, as you see things, merely means that I am not concerned about the hurt I would cause in rejecting you. You may see yourself as above me and I dare say there are many that only value possession that would agree with you. I however disagree. From the first moment I met you, or even before that, you showed me you have no concern or compassion for other people and obviously believe yourself superior to us mere mortals. If you ever felt that I would want a relationship with that kind of person you have sorely mistaken my character."

Elizabeth was on a roll by this point. Six months of frustration and anger were all bubbling over at the man stood before her.

"But I have other reasons to not wish to be in a relationship with you. I have had a pretty detailed history of your character from George Wickham." She paused to see the anger in Darcy's face. His answer was heavily sarcastic.

"Yes I am sure George Wickham feels I am the devil incarnate. His life has been so hard"

"I see your compassion is showing itself again. But I have more to accuse you of you know I do. I have discovered that you were the means of separating my sister from Bingley. Using lies for your own ends you have separated two people who were happy and you quite literally broke the heart of the sweetest woman you could ever hope to call friend."

Darcy look was shocked. "I do not deny that I told Bingley about your family's mercenary ideas and your sisters infidelity but I did not lie"

"Mercenary what?"

"I heard your mother at the Halloween party. Going on and on about when Jane marries Bingley she will buy a new car and have the kitchen remodeled. The list was endless. It was ridiculous. I saw your sister putting a bottle of liquor in her bag, I assume to take home. It was a free bar, there was no need to steal."

Elizabeth was taking deep breaths. "And Jane?"

"She was sat very intimately with a man who was telling her how much he liked her and the intimate things he wanted to do. This was at the same party. It was disgusting I had to save my friend from getting further ensnared in such a situation."

"And neither of you thought about just asking? How unbelievably arrogant of you! If you had bothered, you would have found out that the creep with Jane was Lydia's boyfriend. We have been trying to convince her he is no good for ten months until that party. He had tried it on with Jane before and been shut down rapidly. Lydia did not believe us. Jane was recording him to prove he was a cheater. It worked and she kicked him out there and then. Lydia is foolish and young but how can that not be said for most 15 year olds?" She didn't miss the look of pain on his face. "She knows I would have stopped her drinking too much and was probably sneaking it to somewhere more private to have a few drinks. I doubt that she walked off with the bottle. Although I admit I cannot guarantee that. As I said that was a hard night for her"

At this point Lizzie paused. Her mother was difficult to explain, and frequently embarrassing, but she was her mother and loved her children. Lizzie raised her chin

"as for my mother can you blame her looking around at Bingley's house, as compared to the size of the house that she raised four children in, and being a little envious? But that aside there is no way she would expect Bingley to pay for any of that and even if she did Jane would never let that happen. She likes to think what she would do if she won the lottery, sometimes it becomes other ways of getting money. Last week it was when my dad dies and she gets the life insurance payout. It's all ridiculous. We all know it is, we all know she doesn't mean it. I agree saying it loud at a party of strangers is odd. Yet again you only needed to ask. Can you honestly say that none of your relations ever said anything stupid or rude" she slanted her eyes in the direction of the ballroom where Catherine could be heard directing the dancing lesson.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

No one had notice their altercation as Lizzie had not even raised her voice, much as she had wanted to. Darcy was looking devastated. He looked back at her when she mentioned Catherine. He could see she was only just holding it together, he took a step forward but before he could say anything they were interrupted

"There you are Darcy, oh and Miss Bennet. You both are needed in the ballroom. Anne wants to switch partners Darcy so you should dance with her while I dance with Richard. Elizabeth, you can wait and dance the next"

Elizabeth raised her eyes to Darcy at the insult. She could see he understood. He was just about to open his mouth when she turned.

"Thank you Ms De-Burg but I have danced enough. I think I may have strained my ankle on the last dance. I shall go to my room and rest it I think. I am sure it will be better by tomorrow" and without a backward glance she was gone.

.

Darcy didn't know what had hit him. When he had found out Elizabeth was going to be at the hotel for the week he was thrilled. Here was a chance to spend some time with her. See what she likes, show her what he liked.

Richard had flirted on the first night but Darcy had spoken to him letting him know he had intentions and he had taken the hint. Richard had then proved quite useful and Darcy had been able to accidentally meet with Elizabeth on a number of occasions. Each time making him realise more of his hearts desire. Originally he had just thought he was enticed by her but the more time he spent with her the less it was about a physical attraction.

When he had walked in to the ball room she took his breath away. Her gown was elegant and flattering and displayed her figure perfectly. Dancing with her had been blissful. When she had moved in to the other room he had assumed she was wanting him to follow, encouraging him to make a move.

The resulting argument was awful and the worst part was that she was right. Who was he to judge her mum and sister? What she said about silly teenagers, couldn't that apply to Georgiana? The thought that he had broken up a couple actually attached to each other hurt him. He had believed Jane was cheating and when he watched her with Bingley he could not see anything that suggested she liked him a lot. Even Bingley had said she didn't seem to text or call him. But Elizabeth would know better how her sister felt.

His mind wasn't in the dancing and he excused himself not much later. Alone in his room he paced. What could he do to make this better? And what about Wickham? What lies had he told her. When he saw them together on the street that day she had implied that they did not know each other. How had that become telling each other secrets? Had she been seduced by him? The thought made him go cold. He should have warned her or stopped him.

There was nothing for it. He would have to explain himself. He made to head to her room and stopped himself. She would not want to talk to him. It would become a confrontation. No. He should write a letter.

.

Elizabeth didn't go to her room she walked out and around the house, enjoying the cool air and looking at the stars. They were quite far from towns here and the stars were beautiful. She gazed at them for what seemed like hours barely registering the tears that were streaming down her face. When she started shivering she made her way back inside and to her rooms. She sank in to a bath to warm up and felt much better soon.

When she got out she noticed a note had been pushed under her door. Curiosity pulled her forwards. Her name was neatly written on the envelope and she knew instinctively that it was from Darcy. She opened it immediately, curiosity overcoming her stubborn nature.


	22. Chapter 22

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

 _I am not going to write about how I feel for you as I think the emotions I expressed cannot be too soon forgotten given how unwelcome they were. I would ask you to indulge me by reading this letter so that I might defend myself against the accusations which you laid against me._

 _Two main issues I believe, not of equal weight were part of your foundation of dislike. Firstly, my role in Mr Bingley's separation from your sister. I explained the things I had overheard and saw on the night of Bingley's party. I also watched Jane and couldn't see her particular enjoyment in his company which led me to believe she did not feel as strongly for him as he did for her._ _When we spoke the next afternoon, I asked him about his thoughts on your sister's feelings. He believed she liked him but was quick to talk about how he was always the first to call or message. He asked my opinion and I gave it and relayed what I had heard._

 _About a year ago a very pretty lady spent a lot of time and effort chasing after Bingley and he was about to propose to her when I found her in bed with his work colleague. He was devastated and has since found it hard to trust a woman. Your sister was his first major relationship and was why I was cautious._ _If I was wrong about your sister's feelings I am very sorry. I would not wish to cause pain on anyone, contrary to your opinion about me. I will contact Bingley to let him know the circumstances of my misunderstandings. His behaviour at the time and from now on will be his own to defend._

 _The second accusation was that I denied me Wickham something. I am unsure exactly what he told you and I fear how he may have imposed on you. I can only hope that by telling you the events as they happened I can highlight any lies of his._

 _Wickham parents were good people and close friends of my own. His mother was mine and Georgiana's nanny and helped raise us. His father was a landscape architect and had the management of the grounds of my home estate. Our two families were close, more so after my mother died in childbirth. Mrs Wickham became like a mother to both myself and Georgiana and Wickham like a brother._ _His mother died of cancer when he was only ten. Naturally we were all devastated and both father and son came to live with us. Three years later his father passed on too, having never recovered after the loss of his wife. I was abroad on my gap year and Wickham stayed and comforted my family. My father took on his guardianship and helped him through high school. As far as I could tell he spent more time chasing skirts than studying._

 _My own father died just as Wickham was in his first year of university. He did not get the grades to come to Cambridge with me but my father had sponsored his acceptance to a respectable university in the north. His ways became more outrageous and I believe he got in to drugs whilst there. There were at least two complaints about use of the date rape drug against him which could not be proven._ _His attendance and grades were appalling and after the third lady came forward claiming rape the dean expelled him. Wickham asked me to call on his behalf not fully explaining the circumstances and I did. Once the dean explained all the accusations I had no wish to defend him and suggested calling the police. Unfortunately, there was not enough evidence and the cases had to be dropped. When he asked me to give him money in lieu of the tuition fees I confess I consented. I wanted nothing to do with him and I wanted him away from my young sister. I gave him a few thousand pounds and told him never to return._

 _Last summer I was abroad for a few months on business. Georgiana was having trouble at boarding school with some bullies and Wickham had been contacting her. He persuaded her to let him stay at Pemberley for the summer and got her to give him several thousand pounds too. Two nights before I was to come home he got her drunk and put something in her drink. She woke up the next morning confused and bleeding. She had been a virgin before hat night. Wickham was gone and so was her money. She is still having trouble coming to terms with what happened despite some intense counselling._

 _The night we first met she had not had a good session with the councilors. I was not in a good mood and wanted to be with her but she did not want me at home. She called later that night to say she felt better and to say sorry for shouting at me earlier. I know I left you alone to take that call. I hope you can forgive me._

 _That is all my dealings with an evil man. I dread how he may have imposed on you and can only hope it is not so. You can verify any fact with Richard or the university he was at as they still have his records._

 _I have no more to say except to offer Best wishes for your future happiness_

 _William Darcy._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Elizabeth was still sat staring at the letter when dawn broke over Rosings Park Hotel. The thoughts that went through her head were varied. Embarrassment, disgust, horror and shame all had their share.

When she first started reading she tried to convince herself it was all lies, but she could not keep up the pretence for long. No, it rang with truth and she had no choice but to accept that. The part about Bingley made her pause too. From the perspective that Darcy had, things did look bad, and with his history she understood why Darcy had felt the need to protect him. She still thought that they should have talked to Jane, but she appreciated that Darcy merely presented the facts. It should have been up to Bingley to act with honour and ask. Or at least not ignore her when she had messaged him.

The thoughts of Wickham made her want to scream. She had kissed this man, let him touch her. Yuck. She had nearly taken him home, had he plied her with drinks for that very reason? Her heart ached for Georgiana. To be taken advantage of by someone who was as trusted as a brother. To have lost her innocence in an act of revenge and cruelty. Oh, the poor thing.

By breakfast time she was tired but resigned. When she went down to breakfast Charlotte commented that she looked tired but she passed it off saying something about not sleeping well.

She looked around and noticed the lack of Darcy at the table. Richard noticed her look.

"You'll have to forgive my cousin, he had a call regarding some urgent business that needed him back in London. He sent his apologies to the party."

Elizabeth sat down, not quite sure if the absence of Darcy was a relief or not. She begged off the activity of the day again, bowls today, and went for a swim instead. There's a certain calmness when swimming. No outside noise just water rushing, the words of his letter swirling around in her head. By the time she had completed her work-out she was clear.

She doubted Wickham would contact her but she would never be in a room with him again. Jane would have to be told and could then decide what to do, if anything. She was just walking back through the main entrance way when she heard an unexpected voice

"Elizabeth!"

She turned. "Charles? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I've come to find Darcy. Yourself?"

"I have been staying for the week." She didn't bother elaborating "Darcy left last night. Or this morning."

She turned to leave

"Elizabeth can I explain?" She turned back and waited "Darcy sent me a text saying he was mistaken about something to do with" he paused "well to do with Jane. He needed to talk to me. The message came at about 1 am. I immediately set out when I got it."

Elizabeth sighed, Darcy had obviously forgotten to mention he was leaving, or hadn't realised at that point. Proof of how distracted he will have been, she hoped he didn't drive home overnight. Although, given how little sleep she got, driving in the morning won't have been much better. She frowned to herself, why did it matter to her?

"He's not here" she made to turn away again

"Please Elizabeth, what is it about Jane?"

"You should talk to him."

"He's not here, you are."

"Bingley I don't think you want to hear my thoughts on Jane and yourself."

He looked chastised. Boy was it hard to hate this guy, he looked just like a puppy she had kicked.

"Elizabeth I am sorry. I assume you and Darcy have spoken about Jane and myself. I feel terrible about the way I left things with her, especially after…" he trailed off.

She raised her eyebrows "after sleeping with her then abandoning her?"

He looked shocked "yes. I know I acted terribly but I thought she was cheating on me. I couldn't believe I had fallen for this again. I couldn't face her. My last girlfriend had lied to me again and again and I believed her until I walked in on her. I wasn't sure I would be able to know if she was lying." He hung his head "if there was a mistake I have acted horribly"

Elizabeth took pity on him and explained all the occurrences "Darcy just interpreted it wrong. Clearly his first thought was to set you straight." She remembered Jane texting him "why didn't you reply to Jane when she text you?"

He looked at her in confusion "when did she text?"

"Not long after you suggested you take a break. She messaged to say she didn't want to, she missed you and asked if there was something she had done wrong."

Bingley looked bewildered "I never received that text" they looked at each other in confusion, something to figure out another day.

"Well Charles I can't say I forgive you. Essentially you are still the man that slept with and then dumped my sister. But I understand what happened."

"What should I do now?"

"Oh no, what you do next is up to you. I will have no part of it. Jane has been hurting for months now. It is up to you to make it better if you can. If you want to that is."

He looked pained for a minute, then stood up straighter. "I do and I will" and with a nod he turned on his heel and left.

Lizzie sent Jane a message saying she needed to talk to her about Bingley. As a warning that he may call. They would both be in london tomorrow to talk about it. Jane text back saying she was at a play this evening but she would see her tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The last night of her holiday was a quiet one. They all told Catherine what they thought about the hotel, anything that needed doing before it opened properly next week. Elizabeth had some ideas for advert campaigns and suggested some people she could talk to if she wanted Lucas group to help.

Elizabeth had managed to convince Charlotte to talk Liam in to heading back to London early. They got back in good time and she and Jane were on the sofa with a cup of tea by lunch time.

Lizzie was halfway through the story when there was a knock at the door. The largest bunch of flowers was for Jane.

The card read "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am going to ask for it as often as possible in as many ways as possible for as long as possible. I am so sorry and if I can try to explain I would appreciate the chance to make it up to you. Charles"

Jane narrowed her eyes at the message. "I think you better finish your story Lizzie"

She told her everything, Mr Darcy's declaration and their subsequent argument and his letter. When she got to the part about Wickham and Georgiana Jane cried out

"No! It cannot be, he seemed so nice. What a.." she lowered her voice and whispered "Bastard"

Lizzie laughed "wow Jane, that's the meanest thing you have said about anyone."

"Well he deserves it. "

"And worse"

"That poor girl! All of those girls. Lizzie he didn't?"

"No, I was just very drunk. Which seems to be another of his tricks. I guess I am lucky I came to my senses. I am definitely going to be more careful in future."

"Lizzie, Has he been in this house? Should we be worried?"

Lizzie frowned. She had been thinking about this and it did worry her. "He hasn't been here, but he may have got my address somehow. We should be vigilant just in case."

Jane agreed.

"So what are we to do about your Mr Bingley?" Asked Elizabeth

"I don't know. He left so suddenly. I don't think I can just forgive him"

"I am glad to hear it"

"But I do miss him still. I will not forgive myself if I don't give him a chance"

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course "

"And you and Darcy?"

"Oh I'm fairly sure he won't be thinking of me anymore!"

Jane looked at her intently "do you want him to?"

"I don't know. He still is the man that thinks I am a poor choice of girlfriend, he still is he person that felt he needed to fight his affection for me. But I have to forgive him for that first night. He must have gone through so much, and to still spend time and effort helping Bingley sort out his offices suggests he is a good man and loyal to his friends. I could like that man. But I will not have an opportunity to do so. I am sure I will hardly see him, unless you and Bingley get married and have lots of babies. Then I might have to move abroad!"

Jane laughed at her. "Hmmm let's not go there yet."

The next month saw lots of gestures on the part of Bingley. Elizabeth wouldn't have been impressed but they were followed up with a gentle but insistent campaign to win back Jane's trust and affection.

They had spoken in length about the time after his message. They both suspected Caroline of deleting the text. She had also denied Jane having messaged her at first. Bingley kicked her out of his London home until she apologised enough, that had yet to happen.

Coincidently enough George Wickham text Lizzie the week that she got back from Rosings.

 _"Hey Lizzie. I've missed you, I am sorry things got distant between us. I would like to see you again. Are you busy Friday?"_

She ignored him for a couple of days but he just kept texting. She was worried he would just pop by and she did not want to run in to him so she finally replied

 _"I don't think going out again is a good idea. Please stop messaging me._ "

He had tried once or twice but then seemed to get the message. Lizzie sighed in relief.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Wickham was angry. He had pursued Elizabeth to get to Darcy and then the man had disappeared. He was sure he had liked her. After he failed to get her in to bed she became far too distant and he decided she was not worth the effort. Then his contact at Darcy enterprises had told him Darcy was on a holiday of sorts with a 'Miss E Bennet' on the guest list. He got the info too late to investigate himself. He didn't like the idea that they had met on holiday as a coincidence and vowed to follow it up.

When she had rejected his advances, he knew Darcy had got to her. The contact at Darcy's work place suggested that he was not in a good mood. That made him feel a bit better. He would have to try a different tack. He remembered a conversation about her youngest sister and a new plan began to form.

.

By the time a month had gone by their little flat was full of tokens of affection.

"It's a good job Charlotte moved in with Liam, I don't think there would be enough room for her these days" Lizzie teased one day.

Jane laughed "yes, it is rather a lot of stuff. I'll give most of it to charity soon. But they are all so sweet!" She picked up a stuffed teddy with a t shirt saying 'I love you' on it.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes "rather you than me. Are you sure there will be space for me when I get back from holiday?"

"I'll make sure of it" laughed Jane. Elizabeth was just happy to hear her laugh again.

"Have you called mum? She wanted to talk to you before you went"

"Probably advice on how to catch a Spanish husband!"

It turned out her mum was just wanting her to have a good holiday. And happily shared the news that Lydia had a new boyfriend. Someone she had met at the gym. Elizabeth thought it was odd that her mother was so excited about her daughter's boyfriends but she dutifully asked the right questions. He sounded like he might be a bit older and when she asked her mum waved off the question, not seemingly too bothered. She made sure she had a chat with her dad suggesting he should at least meet this older guy and check him out. Not surprisingly he was not too keen to do that so she persuaded him to invite this man or boy to Sunday lunch the weekend she got back from holiday.

She was looking forward to her week abroad, was all packed and ready to go. A week of sunshine, beaches, poolside drinks and good chat. What more could she want? The errant thought of '-a certain man to share it all with' flittered through her mind but she ignored it. Who needed a man to be happy anyway? She had found herself thinking about Darcy lately, wondering where and how he was. She had to keep reminding herself that he thought she was not good enough for him to try and stave off a feeling of regret.

.

Barcelona was beautiful and there was a fair amount of history to look at. Elizabeth loved it all.

They were walking along a beach one day before dinner and had followed a path along the seafront finding an alcove with a huge villa high on the hillside above the beach.

"Wow. Aunt, is that a hotel?"

Her aunt looked in her guide book. "I don't think so, maybe a private house?"

"Wow. That would be an amazing place to live."

They carried on walking and came to an outcropping of rocks, turning back they saw a couple walking towards them. The sun was behind them and Elizabeth couldn't make out their faces. The man was tall and something about him seemed familiar

"Elizabeth" he called when they were closer She froze. She knew that voice. The couple came closer.

"William" she didn't spare much of a glance for the woman he was with, something in her didn't want to know who he had replaced her with. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled an easy smile and her breath caught. She had forgotten how gorgeous he was when he smiled "I could ask you the same question. This is my beach after all!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry only a few chapters yesterday, I got a bit distracted writing. Not long now, but we ant quite rid of Wickham yet. :(**

Chapter 26

Elizabeth stared in shock at Darcy who had appeared in front of her.

"What? Your what?"

He grinned at her

"My beach. You know, sand, sea."

"I've heard of them" she quipped "I've just not met anyone that owned one"

He looked towards her aunt and uncle "will you introduce us?"

"This is my aunt Madeleine and my uncle Edward, guys this is William Darcy. I think I've mentioned him" they smiled at her.

"Pleased to meet you William. We are terribly sorry if we have trespassed"

He waved their concerns away "I haven't got around to fencing off the beach, I've only recently purchased it. How long have you been in Spain?"

The woman next to him coughed slightly "oh I am so sorry Elizabeth, Madeleine, Edward may I introduce my sister Georgiana. We are here for a few weeks. We both needed a bit of a break." His eyes flicked to Elizabeth as he said this.

She blinked. His sister. The lady in front of him was almost as tall but a proper look at her face and Elizabeth realised she was young. She looked shyly at the new comers and then at her brother

"Elizabeth I have heard lots about you, I didn't think I would get the chance to meet you. Could we persuade you all to come up for dinner?"

The Gardiners looked at each other a slight nod and Edward spoke "we have no plans but would not wish to be an inconvenience"

"Not at all, it would be a pleasure " Darcy spoke and started leading them to the little steps up the hillside to the house. He was talking to her uncle and her aunt was awaking just behind them. Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana and they started up the steps together. Elizabeth felt a moment of awkwardness before she recalled they were on holiday and had plenty to ask about

"How long have you been here Georgiana?"

"A week so far. William had some business in Madrid so I had a few days by myself but he came back two days ago. I love it here."

They passed a sign saying 'casa de vacaciones pemberley' and Elizabeth smiled (Pemberley's holiday house)

"I understand why. This place is amazing! How often have you been coming here?"

"My father bought this for my mother when William was born. We've been coming here at least once or twice a year for ever. She smiled "I am glad you are here though, it's nice to have some female company!"

"Your brother isn't enough company?" She raised an eyebrow and Georgiana laughed

"No, he is excellent company. But occasionally he has to work and he's not a substitute for another girl. I have brought friends across here before but not this year" she trailed off and looked sad

Elizabeth smiled and linked arms with her "well I am more than happy to be of service"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They had reached the top of the cliff and the house was even more impressive up close.

"Wow" Georgiana smiled at her and turned to her brother

"I'll let Maria know there are three more for dinner" she smiled at them all and walked off

Darcy watched her go and turned back to the party "would you like a tour?" Edward and Madeleine looked at each other

"May we trouble you for a rest first?"

"Oh of course, I am so sorry you must have been walking quite some time to get here. Please this way." He led them to the terrace and went to order drinks

Elizabeth wandered along the terrace and looked out across the bay one way, the terrace wrapped around the house and she followed it finding a beautiful pool on one side of the house, it had an infinity edge which also looked out over the sea

"What do you think?" Elizabeth jumped at the voice and turned to see Darcy stood near her, she could smell him from where she stood and found it intoxicating

"It's beautiful, Georgiana was telling me how long you have had it"

He looked a little surprised "yes I've been coming here a long time. It's one of my favourite places. We did redecorate one of the rooms recently, the previous occupant was not welcome" Elizabeth nodded.

"How is Georgiana doing?"

"Better now that the school year is over. She finds it hard to be around girls who seem to talk about very little other than boys. I can't blame them, boys at seventeen had very little else on their minds!"

"Just at seventeen?"

"Touché"

"How is Jane? I understand Bingley has been waging a campaign on her heart!"

"Ha. Yes, it feels like that. She's getting there. She's upset with Caroline for deleting her messages. It took a lot for her to send them. I think she'll get there eventually"

"He's a good guy"

"And that's why she is letting him back in."

They smiled at each other and an awkward silence settled. They both started

"William I…"

"Elizabeth I wanted.."

They both stopped and Darcy indicated she should go ahead.

"I just wanted to apologise for being so rude to you back at Rosings. And for believing that t**t. Clearly my psych class hasn't helped at all."

"Everything you said about me was true, apart from the Wickham debacle, and you have to remember he has a long history of sweet talking people. I was so rude to you."

"Shall we start over?" He smiled and nodded

"I'd like that!"

A Spanish woman bustled on to the terrace

"Señor William, La cena estara lista en vente minutos. Esta señora y us familia she van quedar aqui"

"Gracias Maria, le preguntare a la señora si Ella desea quedarse. Podrias preparar dos habitaciones en caso?"

"Si senior. Ella es muy hermosa, es ella to novia?" Maria had walked up to Elizabeth and smiled at her giving her had a squeeze before turning back to Darcy.

"Si muy hermosa pero desafortunadamente no mi novia, pero espero persuadirla para que sea algun tiempo. Ella es la mas intelligente y mejor señora que conozco"

She smiled, nodded and left. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in question. He flushed a little embarrassed

"She said that dinner would be 20 minutes and wanted to know if you and your aunt and uncle would be staying. I asked her to prepare some rooms in case you wanted to?"

He asked it like a question. "I will ask my aunt and uncle. It is beautiful here!"

"Did she say anything else?"

Darcy flushed again "not really. Shall we see if your aunt and uncle are ready for a tour"

Elizabeth smiled a cheeky smile and followed him.

 **A/N – you may have guessed she did say something else – it was "she is very beautiful, is she your girlfriend?" and he replied "yes, very beautiful but unfortunately not my girlfriend. But I hope to persuade her some time, she is the most intelligent and best lady I know.** **"**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They decided to have drinks on the terrace and tour after dinner. Her aunt and uncle accepted the invitation to stay but said they would go back to their hotel that night and return the next day after their trip to Barcelona the next day.

Dinner was a beautifully cooked paella with fresh seafood. It was delicious and when it was finished Elizabeth turned to Georgiana.

"Did you come straight here after the end of term or have you done anything else?"

"We stayed in London for a couple of nights and Will took me to see wicked."

"I saw that last year. What did you think?"

"Oh I loved it. Will said he thought I would and he was so right" she whispered "he usually is mind you, very annoying!" They shared a conspiratorial smile.

"I wonder if we had the same Elpheba? I thought she was amazing, although I think I favour Edina Menzel on the original soundtrack"

"The lady at the moment was sensational. Although Will said he had heard defying gravity sung better before!"

Elizabeth blushed realising who he must have meant.

When Maria came to remove the plates, Elizabeth turned to her

"Señora, muchos gracias pour la cena encantadora fue muy sabroso!" ( _madame, thank you for the lovely dinner, it was delicious_ )

Maria laughed. "De nada señora inteligente" ( _you are welcome clever lady – although doesn't exactly translate that way_ )

"Gracias" Elizabeth blushed and looked at Darcy who was looking stunned

"You speak Spanish?"

"I'm working on it"

He stuttered "so you understood earlier? Why did you not say?"

"It was more fun this way. Besides" she affected a look of mock hurt "you shouldn't speak about someone in a language they don't understand "

He groaned and his head fell in to his hands "for future reference are there any other languages you speak?"

She smiled at him "only a little French. But you'd be pretty safe saying almost anything in that language!"

Elizabeth and her aunt and uncle left not long after to return to the hotel, Darcy offered to drive but they declined and walked back along the beach.

As Georgiana was going to bed she gave William a hug

"I like her, a lot. Please don't mess up again!" She kissed him and left him staring out the windows over the dark sea praying the same thing.

.

The next few days were amazing for Elizabeth. Darcy was knowledgeable and took them all on tours of some of the historical sights most afternoons. Mornings they lazed around the pool or on the beach. Evenings were full of laughter, sangria and excellent food. Elizabeth couldn't believe this was the same man. He was kind and generous and considerate of everyone around him. Maria clearly thought very highly of him and sang his praises to Elizabeth whenever she had the chance. His Aunt and Uncle adored him already and Elizabeth realised her feelings had been growing for sometime.

.

One evening Elizabeth was on the terrace watching the sun go down when Darcy came up behind her. He fought the urge to put his arms around her and instead took his place beside her.

"I love this view. I think it is the nicest view I have ever seen"

he smiled looking at her "I couldn't agree more"

She looked at him and smiled, blushing and ducking her head. His fingers found her chin and lifted her face up so she was looking at him. Her eyes were wide and he mouth was open slightly. Her heart was pounding. He looked like he was going to kiss her and right now she couldn't think of any reason for him not to. She could see the question in his eyes and she tilted her chin up slightly in acknowledgment.

That was all the invitation he needed and he closed the distance between them. His mouth settled on hers and his arms snaked around her waist drawing her body against his. She moaned softly and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. They could have stood like that for minutes or hours but eventually they heard a cough, they jumped apart.

Georgiana was stood in the doorway grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sorry to interrupt but dinner is on the table"

"Thanks Georgie" Darcy managed to say, his voice didn't sound right to him.

Elizabeth smiled and slipped her arm around his waist and that is how they went to dinner.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - hi guys. So we deviate from PnP here. JA was very coy and kept the drama away from her readers. I doubt Modern Lizzie would just leave the men to sort this out!...**

Chapter 29

Elizabeth felt her cheeks would hurt soon with the amount she was smiling. Darcy looked just as stupid as she did but she couldn't help it. She knew they needed to have a conversation but for now she was just happy that he still liked her after how she had treated him. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. These things never last.

Dinner was interrupted by a sharp ring tone. Elizabeth frowned and got up to fetch her bag from the side in the hall. She looked at the dial. Lydia. What could she want? She shook her head, it could wait. She pressed cancel and put the phone back down. It was ringing again before she had taken two paces away.

"Hello? Lydia?"

There was a laugh at the end of the phone, definitely not Lydia. But she recognised it immediately she turned with wide eyes to look back at Darcy who was saying something to her aunt. When he looked at her and saw her expression he was up immediately and by her side steering her in to the study down the hall.

"Wickham, why do you have Lydia's phone?" She could see the look of anger come over Darcy. She held the phone out and put it on speaker

"Hadn't you heard? Lydia has a new boyfriend!"

Elizabeth was silent, staring at Darcy with wide eyes

"I can tell by your silence you are happy for us. She is quite the interesting girl. Not as difficult to chase as you were. No fun in winning here at all. Still she serves a purpose."

"What purpose? What could you possibly want with her?"

"Well I hear you are the guest of one William Darcy. Is that true?"

Elizabeth almost smacked herself, she looked at Darcy and mouthed "mum" and rolled her eyes. He looked at her and pointed his eyes at the phone.

"Yes we are staying for a couple of days"

"So he must be somewhere nearby then?"

He shook his head at her and she immediately answered

"No he's out at the moment. Why don't you just call him?"

He laughed again "well his number is much harder to get hold of than yours, and I need you to provide the incentive"

"What incentive?"

"Well I am sure by now Darcy has told you about my uh preferences. You sister and I are on a mini break. So far we are getting on well but that could change at any time. I am finding I need some" he paused "financial incentive to keep being the charming gent that I am currently being"

"You sick bastard!"

"Easy now Lizzie. This is really simple for you. I need to speak to William so that we can arrange a price and then your sister will go home after having a fab mini break with her new boyfriend. So, is Darcy around?"

"I..." She stopped Darcy was holding up two fingers "I can call him back, but it'll take him 20 minutes to get here" A small part of her marveled that they seemed to understand each other so easily.

"Fine, I will call back in twenty minutes. And Lizzie. Don't tell anyone else!" And then he was gone. Silence lasted for about five minutes before Darcy moved in to action. He fired up the computer while dialing a number.

"Paul, I'm gonna need the jet ready to fly as soon as... No don't let anyone at base know... England but I'll confirm airport. Just me." He stopped and looked up at Elizabeth who was furiously shaking her head and pointing at herself. He frowned and shook his head, she smacked the table and nodded "and one other." He relented "as soon as possible. Thanks"

"Lizzie, you should leave this between Wickham and I. I don't know what he wants but you can rest assured I will get your sister back home"

"No. This is my sister and my mess. I will not leave you to sort it out."

"It's not your mess. It's mine. I should have dealt with Wickham a long time ago."

She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist looking up at him "please don't make me leave, I need to see what happens!"

He relented, how could he not!

He was dialing again "detective Forster. It William Darcy. Wickham has taken a friend of mine and is blackmailing me. I'm in Spain but am about to get on a plane home. He's going to call me back in fourteen minutes, if I give you the number he is calling from can you trace it for me?" A pause "no I think the girl went willingly but he has threatened to hurt her if I don't pay" pause "16?" He looked at Elizabeth who shook her head "15" she nodded and held up her phone with Lydia's number "great the number is 07890345333. Yes. Thanks. I know."

He put the phone down and checked something on the computer.

"Ok. It's 9 here, 8 in the UK. Flight time 2 hours. We can be on the ground by 11pm hopefully we will have a location by that time. I've accessed my bank to let them know I'll be making a mobile transfer in the next few hours. Let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Elizabeth explained as best she could to her Aunt and Uncle. Georgiana was horrified. They all wanted to come and help. Elizabeth gave Georgiana a tight hug

"I'd feel better knowing you were safely an ocean away from that mad man"

Reluctantly they agreed to stay and book a flight first thing in the morning. Darcy said he'd send the plane back for them which solved that problem. Within a few minutes they were ready to go. The phone rang. Darcy passed Elizabeth his phone and answered hers on speaker. Elizabeth pressed record on Darcy's phone.

"Wickham"

"Darcy old man. Long time. How are you?"

"What are you doing Wickham? Kidnapping is a new one on you."

"Is Elizabeth there?"

"No. She doesn't need to hear this, she too worried about her sister. She knows what kind of animal you are!"

"Now Darcy that's not fair. You know no one has been able to prove anything."

"It's only a matter of time"

"Maybe you should try it Darce. You might like it." He chuckled "I should be grateful to that silly girl, Kelsey something"

"Matthews" Darcy supplied

"Yes, Kelsey Matthews. Stupidly invited me to her room. She shouldn't tease like that, what was I supposed to do? Just leave? No way!"

Elizabeth felt ill. Who was this guy, Darcy reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Why don't we get to business. Elizabeth said you had Lydia, where"?

Wickham laughed "do you think I'm stupid Darcy? She's safe with me somewhere, she's just gone to the shops for some beer and when she gets back we will have a good old time. The result of this conversation will determine if she has a good time or if I have one."

"So you want me to pay you not to hurt her?"

"That's about right"

"How much?"

"Ten grand should cover it"

"Fine. It'll take me a few hours to get the money ready. I can have it transferred by tomorrow morning"

"Maybe I should ask for more?"

"Ten grand. And you don't lay a finger on Lydia Bennet"

"Well I can't guarantee not to lay a finger. What about if she wants some, she's a pretty big nympho!"

"Not one finger. Twelve thousand. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine. Deal."

"Why her?"

"Ah now this is my favourite part. I have known for a while how you feel about little Lizzie. I was hoping to use her as a pawn in this game but she has proved difficult. Although the initial chase was fun. Have you had her yet?" Elizabeth was looking at Darcy with such concern, his face was a mask of anger.

"I take it from you silence that you haven't." He chuckled "well she is most definately worth the chase." Darcy took some deep breaths, not looking at Elizabeth.

He kept him on as long as possible giving bank details but he couldn't stop Wickham from talking about his time with Elizabeth. He let him talk, trying to give the detective enough time to trace the phone. When he hung up he still didn't look at her.

"Are you ok?" He bit out

"My baby sister is being held by a serial rapist who is extorting money from a man who is not even connected to me! Oh and the man in question happens to be sort of my ex. How is this happening?"

"This is not your fault!"

"Of course it is, he must have found Lydia through me. If I hadn't gone out with him, if I hadn't..." She couldn't finish. Her head was hanging in shame but she could imagine the look of disgust "it's my fault."

She looked up at the man she thought she loved and saw the look of pain etched on his face.

"He got me drunk one night, far more drunk than I would usually have. I let him... I stopped him before we got home, he was so angry." She stepped back "I am so sorry to have gotten you in to this"

That snapped him out of it "Elizabeth Bennet, this is not your fault. This is Wickham, all Wickham. He got you drunk you say? Did he buy your drinks? Did you watch him order them?" She shook her head, looking down.

"One of his tricks is to order doubles to make people think they are drinking less" she looked up at him "it is not your fault, you trusted him and he took advantage. That's what he does. You say you didn't let him come home with you? That means you were strong enough to stand up to him, that is rare, and I admire you for that! He seems to know things about me, where I am and what I am doing. I suspect someone in my office is feeding him information. He knows how I feel about you, I don't know how long for but I'll hazard a guess that whenever he met you it wasn't an accident. This is my fault. He wouldn't have targeted you if it wasn't for me."

He was looking at her intently and his hand was cupping her cheek.

The phone rang

"Yes? Fine." He turned to Elizabeth "there's a car out front we should go"


	31. Chapter 31

chaoter 31

They travelled in silence only punctuated by a call from the detective. They had found the phone signal in Sheffield, where Wickham had gone to uni, and were monitoring. They had no reason to go in yet. Darcy said he would send them he audio file which should be incriminating enough.

Once the plane took off Elizabeth could not stand the silence any longer

"Darcy please. I know you can't look at me, I know I must disgust you."

He stopped her from saying more by holding up his hand "Elizabeth, you had nothing to be ashamed of. I am not avoiding eye contact because I can't stand the sight of you, I am avoiding eye contact because I don't want to see what you think of me. I also am worried that once I start looking at you I will be kissing you and it just doesn't seem like a good time"

She moved to kneel on the floor in front of him, ducking her head to look in his eyes "I love you, you could see it if you looked at me. I understand why you think this is a bad time but that doesn't stop me wanting you to kiss me. Does that make me a bad person"?

With a strangled sound, he closed the distance between their lips. He reached under her and lifted her into his lap where she stayed and they kissed for what felt like an eternity. She only moved away to fasten her seatbelt for the descent in to Sheffield airport.

.

They walked off the tarmac at 1 minute to 11, a car was waiting for them and Darcy drove in to the outskirts of Sheffield looking for the pair. Elizabeth could track her sister through the 'find my friends' app which all the Bennets had installed last year.

They tracked them to a private house in the north end of Sheffield. The area was run down and Darcy, in his car, was conspicuous. They met with Richard a few streets away.

"Thanks for coming Richard"

"No problems, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm hoping to corner the bastard"

"We're pretty sure he's in a house around the corner" Darcy stopped talking and thought for a minute "of course, I thought the address sounded familiar. There was a barmaid that he met here and became friends with. Sarah Younge. She lives here. I know because he brought her to meet Georgie not long before last summer happened. They were writing letters for a time. She thought it was quaint. I assume Wickham set it up so that Sarah could big him up to her. Disgusting."

Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm and he looked up at her, shaking off the bad memories.

"Come on, Richard, do you think you could jump the fence? Make sure he doesn't come out the back? Elizabeth if you watch and get ready to call the police?"

"I want to come in."

"I would feel happier if you didn't. I am not sure what Wickham is capable of"

"You will need me for Lydia."

He relented and she took a post near the front door but out of sight. He knocked.

.

A woman answered

"Sarah Younge?" Darcy had never met her but she had seen his pictures. She recognised him instantly and tried to shut the door but his foot got in the way

"I take it you know who I am. I believe Lydia Bennet is here."

"What of it?"

"She is being held hostage"

She laughed "that girl was very willing, idiot thinks she's in love" Elizabeth almost jumped out but she saw Darcy make a calming hand gesture and she settled back.

"Still, I want to see her. And Wickham"

"I think not"

At that point there was a high pitched scream that came from inside the house.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Darcy looked at Elizabeth and they both ran in to the house, pushing Sarah out of the way. As they ran in Wickham stepped out of the back room, the kitchen, with a beer in his hand yelling

"What on earth is that racket Lydia"

He saw Darcy and Elizabeth and turned and hated for the back door. Darcy gave chase leaving Elizabeth to find Lydia. Wickham ran out of the back door and straight in to Richard. Darcy was not far behind and all three of them went down in a tangle of limbs. When Richard landed a knee in wickham's family jewels he was incapacitated. As the other two gentlemen got up there were a few slips and Wickham was also on the receiving end of an elbow in the face and a boot in the side.

"We are both pretty clumsy today darce!"

"well its late and chasing down scum can do that to you I guess!"

They grinned at each other. Wickham was still curled up on the floor moaning.

Elizabeth had found Lydia upstairs. She was screaming at the rather large spider that was in the middle of the floor of her room.

"Lord Lizzie what are you doing here? Where's Greg?"

"Who?"

"Greg Wallace, my boyfriend? We are supposed to be on a mini break holiday but we've not left the house so far. Sheffield is terribly dull."

Elizabeth sighed, clearly Lydia had no idea of the danger she was in

"Lydia the man here is called George Wickham. He brought you here as a hostage and tried to blackmail Will Darcy in to giving him ten grand to stop him hurting you."

Lydia just laughed at her "Lizzie you do say the strangest things"

Lizzie just grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs, pausing by the back door.

"Did you touch her Wickham?" They could clearly hear the gentlemen talking.

"Everything was consensual. She's such a dull thing. Enthusiastic but no challenge. I was rather hoping you would say no to giving me the money. Then I could have had some proper fun!"

"Forster is on his way Wickham. You'll be going to jail for blackmail and kidnapping"

"Hard to prove kidnapping when the girl is too stupid to realise she's been kidnapped. She agreed to come along anyway. No kidnapping"

"She's only fifteen, that's a crime Wickham"

"What? She said she was sixteen, I swear!"

"lucky for everyone that ignorance is not an excuse!"

Elizabeth was just looking at Lydia and saw her face fall. She almost felt sorry for her sister. She was young and her mother and father were less than nurturing these days. Then she saw the anger form and Lydia marched out and kicked him right between his legs. Having only just recovered from the last blow this one seemed that much worse and he was promptly sick.

The police turned up not long after. Wickham was taken away and everyone gave statements. By the time they were done it was morning. Detective Forster was confident that he would not be back on the streets again for quite some time.

.

Darcy drove Elizabeth and Lydia back to Hertfordshire despite no one having had much sleep. Richard had long since gone home. In the car Lydia fell asleep in the back.

"Thank you William." Elizabeth started quietly "I am so sorry. I know that whole ordeal must have been embarrassing and painful for you."

Darcy reached over and held her hand "I would do anything for you Elizabeth. Please know that."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Even after meeting my sister? My other one isn't much better. And my mother... Well you've heard her speak, even if you've not officially met!"

He grimaced slightly "maybe I'll save getting to know them when I am not dog tired and haven't had a shower for 24 hours."

She laughed and the sound lightened his mood. "Maybe"

The Bennet household was in chaos. Lydia hadn't told her parents where she was going and they were on the phone to the police facing the usual questions when a 15-year-old girl is missing for less than 24 hours. Elizabeth had never seen her parents so worked up about something. They were both relieved to have her home although her mother still managed to embarrass Elizabeth by gushing over the 'tall handsome man' she had brought home.

They were sitting around the breakfast table, Darcy looking very uncomfortable. Lydia was wailing about her ordeal. Mrs Bennet was hardly less quiet and Mary was trying to interject morals in to the conversation. Kitty was barking loudly, happy to have Lydia back when Mrs Bennet looked up

"heavens Kitty stop barking so, you are driving my nerves crazy"

Elizabeth met Darcy's eyes and they both burst out laughing before excusing themselves to head back to London to rest before meeting the Gardiners and Georgiana later that day.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A month later Jane and Elizabeth were back in their apartment as if nothing had changed. Except the were surrounded by boxes and everything had changed.

"I can't believe we are moving out. I am going to miss this place!"

"How can you say that Jane. I've seen your new place. It's amazing."

"I know but this was ours, and Charlotte's, for so long"

"I am going to miss you guys. I am still a little in shock that Charlotte and Liam are getting married. I would have thought she would have ditched him by now."

"Lizzie" Jane's voice was one of warning

"I know I know. They seem happy and he has grown on me, slightly. Ever so slightly. But still. I am surprised"

"I'm sure she thinks the same about you and William. It wasn't that long ago that you were bitching about him at every turn."

"I don't bitch. And I prefer to forget about that part!" She smiled

"What do you think of your new home. Or homes I should say?"

"Well the town house is gorgeous, as you know. We will all have to go to Pemberley sometime soon. It's lovely Jane. I don't know how much time we will get to spend there though. What with me being sent to Spain for six months to help set up the company there. I love that villa though. It is beautiful. And you and Charles will come out for a holiday?"

"Of course!"

They smiled at each other and hugged before their boyfriends came in.

"You guys have hardly packed anything. Have you just been chatting?" William scolded lightly

"Why would we do all the packing when there are two such strapping handsome men to do it for us?" Lizzie teased giving Darcy a quick kiss and then dancing away from him before he could grab on.

.

The packing did get done, eventually, and Lizzie found herself sat with William in his living room at Darcy house later that night. They each had a glass of champagne and she had her feet up in his lap on the sofa. They were talking about their plans for the year. Darcy had finally found someone to keep an eye on the American company so that he could concentrate on expanding to spain, with the main aim of spending more time with Elizabeth of course. He would still have to travel a lot.

"Do you know it was one year ago today we met?"

Lizzie looked up "really?"

"Yep. I didn't know if you would want to be reminded, but it seemed strange to not. So much has changed for me since then"

"And me"

They smiled at each other "thank you" they each said, then laughed.

"I think we could argue forever about who is most grateful or most sorry about the events of the last year, but maybe we should only look back on the good?"

"Agreed. Now my lovely housemate, might I have the pleasure of escorting you to your bedroom?"

"Really Mr Darcy it is only eight o clock!"

He grinned wickedly at her "I know, but I am sure I can think of something for us to do before going to sleep"

She laughed, and happily allowed him to lead the way.

 **A/N - It seemed unrealistic to end a modern story with marriage for ODC, but obv they fall madly in love, get married, have lots of babies and live happily ever after. I am not sure I have the capacity to do anything else with D &E in my stories.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I have appreciated the support. I think this will be my only modern PnP, as a general rule I prefer regency writing. I have another story in process so will post that soon, It is quite a Wickham heavy story, so far, as I had fun exploring his mean character. I'll start to post when I have written more.**

 **If you have not read my other stories they are regency too. My home page also has a number of favourite stories. A variety of modern vs regency, clean vs 'naughty' stories. Quite an eclectic mix. I tend not to favourite stories until they are complete because I have read too many that have never been finished and it is very frustrating!**


End file.
